Cheaper by the dozen
by Alyssa1120
Summary: This story is based on the movie Cheaper by the dozen. Luke and Lorelai have 12 kids! Anything can happen.
1. Chapter 1

I need to know if anyone would read this story before I actually start writing it. I wrote out info on it and the characters, read it and tell me if I should write it or not.

Modeled after the movie Cheaper by the Dozen, Luke and Lorelai go through the many ups and downs of raising 12 kids. Luke still works at his diner. Lorelai works at the dragonfly but also travels around a lot to other Inn's around the world, she owns 4 Inn's in the U.S, and one in Italy. She travels a lot, and only sometimes takes a few of her kids with her. Christopher Hayden does not exsist, Emily and Richard do exsist but they are not as mean to Lorelai as they are on the show. They live in a house right outside of the town of Stars Hollow. Before I being this story, here is a little backround of the characters:

**Lorelai (Rory) Danes:**

Is 21, her mom (Lorelai) and dad (Luke) gave birth to her when they were 18 years old and right out of high school.

She is exactly like her mom in everyway.

She is in her third year at Yale.

**Christopher (Chris) Danes:**

Is 17, his father wants him to be a baseball star, he however, doesn't. He hasn't found the right time to tell his dad that. He is a senior in High school.

He has dark brown hair, just like his mom.

**Alexandra (Alex) Danes:**

Is 16 and just got her driving permit. Also is going into her third year at Stars Hollow High school.

She is exactly like her mom when she was younger, she has a very carefree attitude that gets her into trouble.

She is very much a girly girl.

Her and Luke don't get along too often, they are always arguing about something.

**Madison Danes:**

Is 15 and is in her second year at Stars Hollow high school.

She is a very big daddy's girl.

Luke is very protective of her.

She likes most sports but soccer is her favorite.

**Daniel (Dan) Danes:**

Is 14 and going into his first year of High school.

Different from his older brother Chris, Dan loves playing baseball and Luke loves watching him.

He is trying out for his school baseball team.

He is overprotective of his younger brothers and sisters, he got that from Luke.

He is very smart and has short brown hair.

**Jacob (Jake) Danes:**

He is 12 and is going into 7th grade at Stars Hollow middle school, along with his twin sister, Jackie.

He is smart but also very sneaky.

He doesn't like to play sports but he does look up to his older brother Dan and loves hanging out with him.

Him and his sister Jackie have a secret clubhouse that nobody knows about, they go there when the house gets too crazy.

**Jacqueline (Jackie) Danes:**

Her and her 12 year old twin brother are going into 7th grade.

She is almost an exact copy of her older sister Rory and her mom, Lorelai.

Jackie is a complete mommy's girl.

Jackie loves to make her dad proud of her because sometimes she gets shafted on attention from him when stuff happens to her older brothers and sisters.

She loves being with her family and most of the time loves how big their family is.

**Jeffrey (Jeff) Danes:**

Jeff is 10 years old and is going into 5th grade.

He looks up to his oldest brother Chris and considers him his role model.

He loves helping his dad out at the diner.

**Kylie and Melissa Danes: **

They are 7 year old twins who never stop talking or playing. They spend almost all their time together, playing or fighting.

Melissa is older by 2 minutes.

Kylie loves going to work with her mom and Melissa loves going to work with her dad.

They are going into second grade.

They both have light brown hair.

**Thomas (Tommy) Danes:**

He is 5 and going into kindergarten.

He is mommy's little boy and travels around a lot with Lorelai wherever she goes, but now that he is starting school he won't be able to travel with her as much.

He plays tee ball on a team that his Luke is the coach of.

He loves playing with the family dog, Max. Max is a golden retriever and never goes far from the Danes family.

**Justin Danes:**

He is 3 years old and doesn't attend school yet.

He too travels around with Lorelai sometimes.

He loves playing with his toys and riding his trucks all around the house.

He shares a room with his brother Tommy.

He loves to play outside and play on the playground that Luke made in the backyard.


	2. Prologue

**AN: Thank you all so much for your ideas. I hope this prologue is okay. I really appericate your opinons, this chapter doesn't have a beta so is there anyone out there who would like to become a beta to this story. Be honest about this in your reviews please.**

Prologue

Lorelai Gilmore and Luke Danes have been best friends since they were 11, they started dating when they were 15 and by 18 Lorelai was pregnant with their first daughter, Lorelai but they call her Rory. They went to the same colleges and lived together, the next year Luke proposed and they were married on December 2nd. About 4 years later they gave birth to their oldest son Chris. Right after Chris came, Alex, Madison and Dan, they came on after another. They waited a few years later and Lorelai ended up pregnant with her first set of twins, Jackie and Jake.

Two years later they were blessed with another boy, Jeffrey, they call him Jeff. Luke and Lorelai hadn't planned on having more kids after Jeff was born, they thought that 8 kids was more than enough, but Luke and Lorelai just couldn't keep their hands off each other and three years later Lorelai gave birth to her youngest twin daughters, Melissa and Kylie.

They were their miracle twins because in the delivery room the doctors didn't think Lorelai and Melissa would make it through the birth. Kylie was the one that was fine. That day gave everyone a scare. Luke was pacing back and forth like crazy, he couldn't believe how close he came to losing his daughter and wife. In the end they were both healthy and 2 years later they gave birth to their little boy Thomas, or Tommy. Last but not least is little Justin, he was born just 3 years ago and it was after his birth that Lorelai and Luke looked at each other, smiled and said, "Are family is finally complete."

Now, their house is right outside of Stars Hollow, the house has 10 bedrooms, a big living room, a regular size kitchen, 4 bathrooms, a basement that the kids use as a play room, and a big backyard. Lorelai's parents bought this house for Luke and Lorelai as a wedding present. All the older kids have their own rooms. Jake and Jeff share a room and Jackie has her own room. Melissa and Kylie share a room and so do Tommy and Justin. Luke and Lorelai have a big master bedroom with a walk in closet and a full bathroom. Rory also has a room there but she is at Yale for most of the year. The extra room they use as a guest room.

Lorelai had gotten a job which had her working at Inn's all across the country and one was even located in Italy. Usually when she had to go there they would make a family vacation out of it, but as years went on and the kids got older that got harder and more expensive to do. Now Lorelai is considering quitting that job and just staying put at her Dragonfly Inn. Luke still works and owns the diner, he also owns the apartment above it and the building next to it.


	3. Teenagers

9:30 Pm at the Danes house on a Thursday night.

"Ugh, mom this isn't fair! Why can't I go out with him tonight?" 16 year old Alexandra screams from her room at her mother. Lorelai comes down the hall and into her room.

"Because its 9:30 on a school night and I don't want you out driving by yourself or with anyone else this late at night."

"Mom come on, what do you think is going to happen. I'll drink and get pregnant. I'm not you, I'm not that stupid!" Alex yells and doesn't care that she hurt Lorelai, but Lorelai hides it well.

"You are not leaving this house, end of story." Lorelai says and slams her daughter's door shut.

"Hey mom what's going on?" 15 year old Madison says as she is walking out from the bathroom.

"Nothing sweetie, just go back to bed okay."

"Are you sure? Come on mom, we tell each other everything." She gives her mom the pout that she was taught.

Lorelai smiles and rolls her eyes. "Nice try kiddo. Not tonight okay."

"Okay fine, night mom."

"Night Maddy." Lorelai gives her a kiss on the cheek and watches as she walks back to her room.

Lorelai continues to walk past each of her children's rooms. She looks in and smiles as she walks by each one. She looks back at Alex's door, Alex is a lot like Lorelai, sometimes too much like her. She loves to party and drink and stay out late. She has a wild boyfriend, and Lorelai knows they are sleeping together because she caught them one day last week. Luke however does not know that because he would hunt the kid down and kill him. Tonight however, Luke was going to find out because Lorelai couldn't take it anymore. She hates that her and Alex have such a bad relationship and she really needs Luke to lean on for help. She goes into their bedroom where Luke is reading a book, he puts it down once he sees her.

"Hey you." Lorelai says as she gets into bed.

"Hey, you okay?" He says and gives her a kiss.

"I have to tell you something and I'm not sure how you are going to react."

"Oh that sounds bad."

"No…well…yes..not bad for me more like bad for this person."

"Just tell me Lorelai."

"Alex is sleeping with her boyfriend." She braces herself for his reaction and for his rant.

"What! What do you mean they're sleeping together! She is 16 for god's sakes, she shouldn't be doing that kind of stuff...She could get pregnant, and then her whole life will be ruined."

"Was our whole life ruined Luke?"

"No….but you know what I mean…I mean she is 16, sure we did the same stuff but you got pregnant at 18 not 16."

"And if I had gotten pregnant at 16, would you still have stayed with me? Would we still live here with our 12 crazy kids?"

"Of course we would. I…she is my little girl, I don't want her to grow up."

"I know you don't Luke, but she is, and who are we to stop her from doing something that she wants to do. I mean all we can do is tell her what the right thing to do is and then she has to decide what to do."

"I hate that, I hate that she doesn't need us to do that anymore. I remember when I had to help her with everything."

"Yeah….you helped her. I didn't do anything, maybe that's why she hates me."

"What? Lorelai….Alex doesn't hate you, she is just being a teenager, mothers and daughters fight. It's natural." He tells her and rubs her back in comfort.

"Yeah, you're probably right." She leans against his chest and sighs. "Wow, we haven't done this in a long time."

"Done what?"

"You know, just have alone time. The two of us with no kids around, laying in our bed cuddled together."

"Yea well you were barely home last year."

"I know, and I know its my fault that I was gone. I'm sorry Luke really, but this year is different. The kids started school yesterday, I'm back to just working at the dragonfly and you have the diner. What more could we want?"

"And there you go Lorelai, we have such busy lives now that know matter where we work we don't see each other anymore, and I'm tired of it!" He says and raises his voice a little.

"Well what do you want to do about that. We need to work Luke, we have 12 kids, one of which doesn't live at home but still we need money."

"Oh so your saying money is more important than our family and our relationship."

"Luke, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I don't know how much more of this I can take. Come on Lorelai, we never see each other anymore. We say good morning and goodnight and that's it."

"Can't we just work through this?"

"We can try, but I don't…I don't know if this is….going to work….goodnight." he rolls over and turns out the light, falling asleep. Lorelai looks shocked and then turns over to fall asleep as a single tear rolls down her cheek.

**A/N: Okay so this is a very short first chapter but I just wanted to get something posted. SO what did you all think of it, if it isn't good then I can always change it up a little. Any suggestions or ideas you have on what to put in the story, just tell me in your reviews. Thanks!**

**Review please!**


	4. Sneaking out and a wake up call

Meanwhile in Madison and Alex's room, Alex has been venting to her younger sister.

"I mean can you believe her Maddy!" She says finishing her rant.

"Well actually I can, she's our mom Al. She has the right to tell us when to do something. Why is going out at night so important anyway, we used to hang out all the time. We never do that anymore, why is that less important now?"

"You know that hanging out with you is not less important to me Madison but I'm 16 now, I have my own life and my own friends. And yes I know that we share some friends but I want a life of my own, without mom trying to control me all the time."

"She just doesn't want you to get hurt….and neither do I."

"I won't get hurt, I promise. Mom just doesn't understand me." Alex says and gets up out of bed, then she gets dressed and 15 year old Madison looks confused.

"Um Alex, what are you doing?"

"I'm going out, cover for me?"

"Alex no, not again, I always cover for you, mom is going to be so mad."

"Please Maddy please, I promised my boyfriend that I would come meet him at his house at 10:00, it is now 9:45. Come on, please." Alex begs.

Maddy sighs. "Alright fine I'll cover for you. Just don't be gone too long."

Alex smiles happily. "I won't I promise. Thanks sis."

"Yeah yeah, now go before you wake up mom and dad." Alex leaves the room and Maddy falls back onto her bed with a long sigh.

The next morning……When the youngest Danes wakes up, that means everyone is up. Little 3 year old Justin climbs out of his "big boy bed" every morning and sneaks into ever person room, waking them up. First stop, his mommy and daddy's room.

"Mommy, daddy wake up." He says, climbing onto their bed.

Lorelai wakes up, with tear stains still on her cheeks.

"Justin, baby. What did we tell you about waking me up at 5:30 in the morning?"

"Sorry mommy, but I'm awake."

"Oh really." She pretends to be shocked.

"Yup, see. My eyes are open." He puts his fingers near his eyes and opens his eye lids.

"I see that, now how about you go wake up your brothers and sisters while I wake up your dad okay?"

"Okay." Justin hops off the bed and runs down the hallway.

"Luke time to get up." She says coldly, getting up from the bed.

"Mhmm…okay. Where are you going?"

"I don't really feel like talking to you right now."

"Why not, is this about last night. Listen Lorelai I'm sorry that I said what I said. That's just the way I've been feeling lately. I mean you were barely home last year."

"You could have said that you want to stay together no matter what. You didn't have to say that you don't think we are going to make it. I thought that you loved me more than that!" She says with tears forming in her eyes and her anger clear. With that said she gets up and leaves the room to go get the kids ready for school. Luke sits on the bed with his head in his hands feeling terrible.

"Mommy I did it! I woke them up." Justin says running down the hallway into his mother's arms.

She wipes her tears and smiles. "Good job, now come on lets go get us some breakfast downstairs." She carries him downstairs into the kitchen.

As Lorelai is giving Justin his breakfast she hears the front door open and shut very quickly. She sighs, knowing exactly who it is.

"Alexandra Victoria Danes get in this kitchen right now!" Lorelai yells from the kitchen. Alex walks into the kitchen to face a very angry Lorelai.


	5. A school morning at the Danes house

"Oh…hey mom." She says, trying to act cool.

"You really think I'm that stupid Alexandra! How could you stay out all night after I specially told you not to!"

"Because I wanted to see him and you were being unfair!"

"This was the exact reason why I didn't want you to go out last night because I knew you wouldn't come home until now. You have school, don't you care about that?"

"It's my life mom! I can do whatever I want."

"Not when you live here you can't!"

"Well then maybe I shouldn't live here!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Alex marches upstairs and slams her door shut, while Lorelai walks over and slams the coffee pot down.

"Dammit!" Lorelai says loudly at herself and little Justin gets scared and runs into the playroom.

"Mom?" 15 year old Madison and 12 year old Jackie come in after hearing the whole fight. "Are you okay?"

Lorelai turns to her two daughters and sighs. "Just give me a minute girls, I'll be fine. Are you two ready for school?"

"Yes."

"Okay good, Jackie sweetie, go check on Kylie and Melissa and make sure they are awake, I would like to talk to Madison alone."

"Okay mom." Jackie leaves and goes upstairs to get her 7 year old twin sisters.

"Did you know that Alex snuck out last night?" Lorelai asks sternly.

Maddy looks at the ground and nods.

"I would expect your sister to lie, but I expected more out of you Madison, how come you didn't tell me?"

"Because you fell asleep, mom I swear I tried to talk her out of it but it didn't work. She doesn't talk to me anymore; all she cares about is hanging out with her boyfriend."

"Yeah well at least she is talking to you."

"Oh mom don't worry, she will come around. She is a lot like you."

"That's what I'm afraid of. I mean, you are just like me too. But you got my sarcastic genes and coffee drinking habits, Alexandra got my bad girl genes. I don't want her going through what I went through."

"Mom, do you regret having us at a young age?"

"Oh sweetie no, not at all. I mean, your dad and I should have waited but having you 12 kids is one of the greatest things that could have happened to me. I just wish I could get a break."

"Yeah well you had all last year for that." Madison mumbles under her breath.

"What?"

"You and I have a great relationship mom, and I love that. But last year you were barely around and that's when I started to rely more and more on talking with Alex. Now that your home everyone is fighting again and-"

"And its just better if I wasn't here, I get it. I'm sorry I'm such a bad mother." With that she gets up and calls for her youngest children.

"Jeff, Kylie, Melissa, Tommy, Justin come down and get in the car." The 4 youngest Danes kids get into the car and Maddy goes after her mom.

"Mom please don't be mad, you're not a bad mother, please don't leave."

"I'm dropping them off and going to work Maddy, I don't have time to deal with anyone anymore this morning. I'm in a very bad mood as it is so please don't make it worse."

She nods slowly and Lorelai pulls out of the driveway.

"Hey, your mom left already?" Luke says coming up from behind his daughter.

"Yea, she left. Where's Danny? We are going to walk to school together."

"He coming down in a minute. I have to go wake up Chris."

Luke walks into his 17 year old son's room and throws a book at him. "Wake up, get to school."

Chris groans and gets up and ready. Then Luke opens Alex's door and sees her packing a bag, she hears her dad come in. She has a much better relationship with him then she does with her mom.

"I'm going to stay with Rory at Yale."

"You can't leave Al, you have to go to school."

"Dad I don't want to. I hate school, and I hate mom. Why did you have to pick her to have me with. Couldn't I have a good mom, one that didn't screw up her life."

"Hey! I never want to hear you say those words ever again! Do you understand me?" Luke yells.

"I'm sorry dad, its just that me and mom never get along."

"And you know why that is."

"No, why?"

"Because believe it or not, you two are exactly alike, when your mom was your age, all she did was party and drink and stay out late. She too started…well doing what your doing with your boyfriend, at a young age." This was a hard subject for a father daughter talk. "Your mom and I did all that stuff together, and we know now that it wasn't right. Your mom loves you Al, she just doesn't want you to be like her."

Alex really didn't want to talk to anyone anymore, she just wanted get out of the house. "Well if she can't except that I'm apparently just like her, then I'm not staying." She gets up and takes her bag. Then goes through the hallway bumping into Jackie and Jake.

"Hey Al where are you going?" They say in unison.

"I'm leaving, and don't go through my stuff while I'm gone." She says, brushing past them and out the door.

Skips to 12:00 PM the same day.

Lorelai is at the Inn with Justin and the rest of the kids are at school.

"Mommy, da phone is ringing." 3 year old Justin told his mom.

"Thank you baby. Hello, dragonfly inn."

"Hey its me, now before you hang up I just have some things to say." Luke says over the phone.

"Go ahead."

"I'm sorry okay. You know that I love you. I have loved you since we were 14 and I never regret any of our times together. I know about your fight with Al this morning, I'm sorry about that too."

"I know Luke, and I'm sorry I overreacted but its just been driving me crazy, 11 kids living at home is a lot."

"Yeah well look on the bright side, Chris does off to college the end of this year."

"Yes! That will be two down and 10 more to go!" She says jokingly.

"Yup. So….are we okay?"

"Yea Luke, we're okay. I love you too."

"Hey I have an idea, what if the two of us went away for the weekend?"

"Luke are you crazy, we have a house full of kids to take care of, Alex's is a handful in itself."

"We can put Chris and Madison in charge. Then Rory can go and check on them every night."

"I'll think about it."

"Good. So how's Justin?"

"He's good, here talk to him while I check this people in."

"Hi daddy."

"Hey buddy, are you being a good boy for mommy?"

"I'm a berry good boy daddy. I help mommy with people and keys." He means he helps Lorelai hand out room keys to people.

Lorelai tells Justin to say goodbye to daddy.

"Bye bye daddy."

"Bye buddy." They both hang up.

Meanwhile at Yale…….Alex had gone to school, but left early, she is just now getting to Yale.

She knocks on Rory's dorm room door and waits for her to answer.

"Alex? What are you doing here?"

"Well funny story actually, can I come in."

"Yea sure." Rory lets her in all while having a, this can't be good, look on her face.


	6. Why'd you do it?

**AN: Heyy, I'm so so so so so sorry that it took me so long to post this, its not really the whole chapter but I least wanted some of it posted for the people who actually like it. The end of this chapter may be a little corny but I didn't mean to end it there. I really really really need help with ideas, so anyone and everyone please review and give me ideas on what to write, I'll write about almost anything, just please give me something!!! Thanks and I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

"So Al, you want to tell me what happened?" She says as they sit on the couch.

"I just can't stay in that house anymore. Mom and dad don't understand me and there's always little kids running around."

"Yeah that may be true but you can't just run away from home Alex."

"No! I'm not going back, me and mom got into another fight. It used to be me and dad fighting all the time but lately….ever since I turned 16….mom and I have been fighting non-stop."

"What did you do when you went out last night, anyway?"

"I went out with my boyfriend and didn't come home until this morning. Mom got so mad at me."

"Alex!"

"Yeah I know…stupid….but I love him and wanted to see him, which mom and dad can't ever understand. They also found out that he and I are sleeping together."

"Well at least they found out, I was getting tired of keeping that secret from mom and dad. What I do think is that you need to go home and at least try to sit down and talk with them."

"I love it." Then she sighs. "Fine I'll go, but I won't be happy about it." They say goodbye and Alex rushes home to beat her parent's home. She blows through the door and into the living room where Chris, Madison and Danny are doing their homework.

"Hey you guys, are mom and dad home yet?"

"Nope but mom did call. She's picking up Jeff, Lissa, Kylie and Tommy from school and then coming here." 14 year old Danny explains.

"Okay great, please don't tell them I left school early okay."

"Sure." Madison and Danny say.

"Chris?"

"Were you out with that guy last night?" Her 17 year old very overprotective brother asks.

"Well….uh….yeah I was but he didn't do anything to hurt me, Chris. I swear to you that he would never do that."

"I'll kill him if he does."

"He won't and I promise to be careful."

"Okay good." Chris says and then they all go back to doing homework except Alex. She puts her feet up and watches T.V.

10 minutes later Lorelai and the kids come home and all go into the living room.

"Alexandra turn off the T.V, you know it's not supposed to be on when you're doing your homework."

"Well I'm not doing homework."

"Okay, you may not be but your brothers and sisters are. Now turn if off!"

"Fine!" She shuts it off and slams the remote down on the table.

"Chris watch your brothers please. Alex come with me into the kitchen."

Chris says okay and Alex follows her mother into the kitchen.

"What mom?"

"I didn't get a chance to punish you this morning. You are grounded from now until I say your not and you are not allowed to see your boyfriend."

"What! That is so unfair!"

"News flash, life's not fair kid, get used to it."

"What are you afraid we are going to do!?"

"I don't want you to end up getting yourself into trouble."

"Don't worry mom, I won't end up like you, who would want to anyway because I can't think of one person who would ever want to be anything like you!" Alex storms upstairs leaving a shocked and hurt Lorelai in the kitchen.

"Mommy can we have a snack?" Kylie and Lissa ask as they walk into the kitchen.

"What? Oh yeah..of course you can. What do you girls want?"

"Left over pie!" They cheer.

"Okay here ya go." Lorelai gets it out and gives it to them at the kitchen table.

"Mom we're home." 12 year old Jackie yells to her mother as her and her twin brother come home from middle school.

"Kitchen." Lorelai calls back.

"Hey you two, how was school?"

"Great." Jackie says.

"Boring very, very boring. I don't see how we are twin's mom." Jake tells his mother.

"It's only the second week of school, I'm sure it will get better."

"Yeah right." Jake says rolling his eyes.

Meanwhile in the living room, 5 year old Tommy was telling his big brother Chris all about his day.

"Guess what else I learned Chris."

"What?"

"I learned to write my name."

"Oh that's great little man, high five." Tommy jumps up to reach Chris's hand and gives him a high five.

"Hey whad bout me." Little Justin says feeling left out.

"You didn't learn anything." Tommy tells his little brother.

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Come on you guys, let's go see mommy in the kitchen." Chris says to distract them and takes them in the kitchen where Lorelai is.

Hours later is it now 8:30 at night in the Danes house, Justin, Tommy, Kylie and Melissa or Lissa as her friends and family call her, are all in bed. Al has been in her and Madison's room all day, along with Madison. Jackie, Jake and Dan are finishing their homework in their rooms, and 17 year old Chris is out somewhere. Luke is still at the diner closing up; Lorelai is sitting on the couch relaxing when her ten year old son Jeff comes into the room.

"Hi mom."

"Jeff, why aren't you in bed?"

"I can't sleep, I don't like going to bed when the little kids do." He says, while sitting next to his mom.

"But kiddo you are still a little kid."

"How come Jackie and Jake get to go to bed later then me?"

"Because they are older then you, your still a little boy Jeff and you need sleep."

"Can't I just stay down here with you till daddy gets home?"

Lorelai smiles at him, she has always felt that Jeffery doesn't always get enough attention since he is really stuck in the middle. She tries her best to give him as much attention as she can but sometimes he gets shafted.

"Alright sure, but just until your dad gets home."

"Thanks mom." He says and sits closer to Lorelai. He likes it when it' just him and his mom. Usually there is always other kids running around and he doesn't like that because then he doesn't get noticed as much but he still knows that his parents love him.

* * *

**Review please!**


	7. Madison?

**AN: Thank you to the three people that reviewed the last chapter!! Its keeps me writing when I get good long reviews. I hope you guys like this chapter, i tried to make it longer.**

**Please review!**

* * *

The next day Lorelai and Alex still aren't talking, and the house is still crazy. Luke and Lorelai can barely get a second to themselves. Today Madison was going to school in hopes of talking to her friend Davey who she has a secret crush on.

At Stars Hollow high school, after Madison and Davy's 10th grade English class. Madison sees the snottiest girl in the 10th grade, Emily Caswell.

"Hey Davy." She gives him a flirtatious smile and then gives Madison a dirty look which she does not take lightly.

"What was that look for?" Madison says, catching up to Emily.

"No reason really, I just don't like you."

"Why? What did I ever do to you?"

"You're flirting with Davy that's what."

"First of all he is my good friend, and second of all I wasn't flirting, we were only talking."

"Oh please I know how your family is. My mom told me to look out for the Danes girls. You'll take any guy and jump into bed, like mother like daughter."

"Take that back!" Madison yells and pushes Emily.

"I'm not taking back the truth!" Emily yells and pushes her back.

"Go to hell B, don't ever talk about my family like that!" Madison yells and slaps her; Emily hits her back and slams her into a locker. Madison pushes her off of herself and hits her hard, giving her a bloody nose. As they are fighting two teachers see and come running over.

"Girls, girls! Knock it off now!" The one teacher says as they pull them apart.

"You're a filthy dirty little Slut Madison Danes, just like your mom and your sister!" Emily screams as she is taken away by the teacher.

"Well you're not much better Emily Caswell! At least I don't get paid to get my guys!" Madison screams back and the other teacher takes her in the opposite direction.

The principal had called Lorelai and told her of what happened. Lorelai told them to keep her in school and she'd deal with it later. Lorelai couldn't believe it, Madison has never gotten into any fights, she is a good kid.

At around 2:25 in the afternoon the highschoolers come walking in the door.

"Hey mom." Chris and Dan say as they walk upstairs, Alex doesn't say anything, she just goes straight up to her room. Madison strolls in last, and locks eyes with her mom.

"Hi mom."

"Maddie, do you have anything you want to tell me about?"

"Um…well…no not really." She says, trying to cover up the mark on her face but Lorelai sees it.

"Oh my god Madison, what happened to your face? Come on, you have to put some ice on it." They walk into the kitchen and sit at the table as she ices her face.

"Okay kiddo, spill."

"I got in a fight."

"Yeah I know, the school called me, you want to tell me why?"

"I don't know, I just got mad and I snapped. I'm so sorry mom."

"You never get in fights Maddie, what happened?"

She sighs. "I like Davy, you know that. So I was talking to him and this girl Emily walked by and gave him a flirty smile and then gave me a dirty look so I asked her why she gave me a dirty look and then we yelled some more, she called me a slut and said it was like mother like daughter, then I..well..I told her that at least I don't have to pay guys to date me."

Lorelai snickers a little but was still mad that her 15 year old daughter got into a fight at school. "Well I'm glad you stuck up for your family, but you know you can't fight. Now I want you to go up to your room and wait till your dad gets home."

"Mom no! You can't tell dad, he's gonna be so mad at me."

"Well tough kiddo, you do the crime, you do the time. Now get upstairs."

Madison sighs and puts the ice away. "Fine." She says and goes upstairs.

In Alex and Madison's room….

"So you got in a fight I heard? Its all around school you know." Al tells her younger sister.

"Yeah I know." She says as she collapses on the bed, laying on her back.

"How long did mom ground you for?"

"She didn't, she said that she has to talk to dad."

"Uh oh, dad is going to be so mad at you, you his little angel." Al says in a snotty attitude.

"And you're his little devil." Madison says back.

She grins. "I know I am."

Madison throws a pillow at her sister and rolls her eyes, they both start laughing.

Around 4:30 Luke's gets home and sees Lorelai in the kitchen. Lorelai jumps up to greet her husband.

"Hey sexy." She says flirting and Luke rolls his eyes.

"Ah jeez Lorelai, not in front of Justin." Luke says as he holds Lorelai in his arms while their three year old son sits at the table eating a snack.

"Alright, can I at least have a kiss?"

"Yeah I guess so." He says jokingly and she slaps him, but he grabs her hand and kisses her. "I'm sorry about the other day."

"Its okay, I'm sorry too." They kiss a soft kiss and then Lorelai's eyes start to wonder.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…I just..there's something I have to tell you and you might not be too happy about it?"

He sighs. "Alright, which kid got in trouble this time, the twins?"

Lorelai shakes her head no.

"Al?"

No again.

"Chris? Danny?"

"Ugh no Luke, but keep guessing."

"Jacqueline? Jake? Tommy?"

"Nope, only three guesses left."

"Just tell me Lorelai." Luke says, getting frustrated.

"Fine I'll tell you….Madison."

"What!? But she never gets in trouble, what did she do?"

"Well I got a call at the Inn from the school saying that she got into a fight, they asked if I wanted to come and pick her up from school but I told them to keep her there and I'd deal with her later. So I talked to her about it, and I told her that I'd wait until you got home to discuss her punishment."

"I never thought she would get in a fight." Luke says, still in shock that his little girl got into a fight.

"Me either, you should really go talk to her Luke, she thinks you are going to be really angry and hate her so just go easy on her okay?"

"Yeah….okay. I'll be back." He says and walks up the stairs, then he knocks on his daughters' door.

"Girls, its me, can I come in?"

Al opens the door. "Hi dad."

"Hey, would you mind leaving your sister and I alone."

"Alright, but go easy on her dad, she's never gotten in a fight before." Al gives her dad and pat on the shoulder and leaves the room.

"Hey kiddo." Luke says sitting on the chair across from Madison's bed where she was sitting.

"Hey dad." She says, looking at her feet.

"So…your mom told me that the school called today, you wanna tell me why?" He asks, even though he knows already. She looks up at her dad with her big blue eyes and gets little tears in them. She hates disappointing her dad, she can't stand it.

"I got in a fight, I'm so sorry daddy. I didn't mean to, it just happened. That girl just mad me so mad!" She yells out in frustration. Luke sits on the bed next to his daughter and gives her a hug.

"Calm down, I'm not going to yell at you, just tell me what happened."

She starts to calm down some more. "I was talking to Davy in the hallway and this girl gave me a dirty look, I asked why she did it, we said some things and hit each other. I couldn't take what she was saying, she can't just call me and mom and Alex sluts and then get away with it. I mean no one even remembers Rory, she was your golden child, she got great grades, went to Chilton and did everything right. Your probably wishing you didn't have messed up children like us right? I mean, I've known that mom getting pregnant with me was a mistake but-"

"Hey! Don't ever say that, you are not a mistake, sure we didn't plan on having kids after Alex was born because we wanted to try and make more money first, we would have had another kid eventually, you just happened to come earlier then we thought you would, that's all. You were in no way a mistake, do you understand me?"

She nods. "Yeah I understand, thanks dad. So does this mean I'm not in trouble?"

"Ohhh nooo your in trouble all right, grounded for 3 weeks, and you come straight to the diner everyday after school for the next 3 weeks to work, got it?"

"Deal." She agrees because she knows she deserves it. They sit on the bed and Luke gives her a hug.

"I love you daddy." She says in a little girl voice.

"Right Back at cha kiddo."


	8. Don't go breakin' my heart

**Author note:: Hi! I'm really very truly sorry that I haven't updated this in i think almost a year...but I wasn't really sure if anyone still was even reading this or not...**

But I was bored and felt like writing this some more, its a really short chapter, but please please please leave some sort of review telling me if you hate this story or like it, or if you want me to continue or not...I won't be offened either way, just please Be HONEST! Thank you.

_

* * *

_

_Previously: "Calm down, I'm not going to yell at you, just tell me what happened."_

_She starts to calm down some more. "I was talking to Davy in the hallway and this girl gave me a dirty look, I asked why she did it, we said some things and hit each other. I couldn't take what she was saying, she can't just call me and mom and Alex sluts and then get away with it. I mean no one even remembers Rory, she was your golden child, she got great grades, went to Chilton and did everything right. Your probably wishing you didn't have messed up children like us right? I mean, I've known that mom getting pregnant with me was a mistake but-"_

"_Hey! Don't ever say that, you are not a mistake, sure we didn't plan on having kids after Alex was born because we wanted to try and make more money first, we would have had another kid eventually, you just happened to come earlier then we thought you would, that's all. You were in no way a mistake, do you understand me?"_

_She nods. "Yeah I understand, thanks dad. So does this mean I'm not in trouble?"_

"_Ohhh nooo your in trouble all right, grounded for 3 weeks, and you come straight to the diner everyday after school for the next 3 weeks to work, got it?"_

"_Deal." She agrees because she knows she deserves it. They sit on the bed and Luke gives her a hug._

"_I love you daddy." She says in a little girl voice._

"_Right Back at cha kiddo."_

Luke rubs his daughter's back and then looks at her. "Now why don't you start your homework and I'll call you when dinner's ready okay?"

"Alright." Madison says and goes to her desk and opens up her books. Luke stands in the doorway and watches her and wonders what is wrong with her that she would ever get into a fight, she was always such a good kid. Luke sighs and closes her door, then walks back down the hallway but is stopped by Justin running into his arms.

"Daddy! Tommy hurted me." Justin says while Tommy comes into the hallway.

"Cause he stole my book daddy!" Tommy yells.

"You know better then to hit your little brother Thomas," He puts Justin down. "Now say your sorry to him."

"Sorry." Tommy says.

"Good. Now go play nicely." Luke tells his son's and they run off. Luke walks back downstairs to where Lorelai is sitting in the kitchen and walks up behind her and gives her a kiss.

"Mmhhm…you haven't done that in while." She grins and stands up in his arms kissing him again.

"Yeah I know, we haven't been able to do much of anything anymore."

"Yeah I know." She says sadly.

"I love you Lorelai."

She smiles and wraps her arms tightly around him and he gives her a hug.

"I know you do, and I love you too."

"And I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"About us not having time for each other anymore."

"Aw Luke honey its not all your fault, its my fault too. I mean things are always crazy around here and with our jobs. Its just..well…crazy."

"I don't want us to drift apart Lorelai, you mean so much to me. We've known each other for such a long time. I never want to be without you."

The way Luke is talking is starting to scare Lorelai.

"Luke you are scaring me, what's going on?"


	9. I COULD if I tried

**AN::: Wow, thanks everyone for the reviews!!! I really appericate them all and i'm soooo glad that people still have an interest in the story. So I decided to keep on writing it, i typed up this chapter while i am at my dad's office today, i know its a little short, but i just wanted to give you guys something for all your nice reviews.**

**I'll try to make the next chapters longer...**

**Please REview on this one!! Thanks!**

* * *

"Well I uh…" Luke starts to say and rubs the back of his neck. "Geez, this is hard to say so I'll just say it. I went to the doctor yesterday." He says nervously.

Lorelai gives him a confused look, not understanding where exactly he's going with this.

"Alright, so you went to the doctor…for what exactly?"

Luke sighs and leans up against the kitchen counter. "I was having these headaches, they kept getting worse…I just remember my dad when he found out he was sick with cancer, so I didn't want to take any chances. I went to the doctor yesterday and-" Lorelai cuts him off.

"You…you..have cancer?" She asks softly.

"I'm not sure yet, they ran some tests at the hospital and are going to call me back sometime this week. It could just be a tumor that's not cancerous, or it could be cancer. Or it could just be a bad headache. I just don't want you to worry."

"Not worry! How am I not supposed to worry! How could you not tell me, I would have been there with you." She says, pacing back and forth.

He puts his hands on her shoulder to calm her down and looks into her eyes, which look like they could let tears go at any minute. "I know you would have been there, but I didn't want you there. I needed to go by myself, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He says, in a calming voice so that it calms her down, even though inside Luke is freaking out too. He doesn't want cancer. He has Lorelai, and 12 kids to worry about, and the diner. He can't leave all that.

Lorelai takes a deep breath and then slowly lets it out. Then she looks at him and starts shaking her head. "No, you don't have cancer, you won't have cancer. The doctors screwed up. You aren't sick and you never will be." She says, going into denial about the whole thing and leaves the kitchen, wiping her eyes. 12 year old Jackie bumps into her mom.

"Mom, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Jackie asks her mom. Lorelai puts on a fake smile for her daughter.

"Yes sweetie I'm fine…just got something in my eye that's all."

"Okay, then can I go do my homework in the kitchen?"

"Oh yeah…uh…sure no problem." Lorelai says quickly and then rushes upstairs.

Luke follows right behind her once he sees she is heading for their room to lock the door.

"Lorelai wait, we need to talk about this."

She turns around to face him. "There's nothing to talk about."

Luke sighs. "Yes there is, come on, I'm scared too, but we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk Luke, everything is fine. You're fine, I'm fine and all the kids are fine….everything is just,"

Luke cuts her off. "Fine."

"Yes, fine, now please let me go." She begs him; his hand is on her arm because he didn't want her to run from him.

"And what are you going to do Lorelai, pack your bags again and leave for another business trip the minute things get hard around here!" Luke snaps at him and Lorelai pulls her arm away from him and glares at him.

"I can't believe you just said that."

"Well the truth hurts!"

"That was last year Luke! And I wasn't running away, it was business!"

"Psst, yeah right," He scoffs. "We get into a fight, the next day you say you get this business offer. You were gone for a year!" He throws that in her face too.

"It was business Luke!"

"Whatever, what did you do while you were in London huh? Get as many guys as you wanted since you were away from your family!" Luke yells at her, and her face softens. They have never really talked about anything since Lorelai got home from that trip a few months ago, so this fight was a long time coming.

Lorelai's face softens; feeling like Luke just punched her in the stomach. She gives him a look and then walks into their bedroom, slamming the door in his face.

* * *

Review please. 


	10. Ohhhnobody knows it, nobody knoowss

**Author note:: Thanks for the 4 or 5 reviews that I got, i'm glad you guys are still reading it!!!! **

**Review please!!!!**

* * *

As the door slams in his face Luke rubs his hand through his hair and slams his fits against the wall.

"Dammit!" He yells, and then turns away from the wall and goes downstairs to start making dinner.

Lorelai is sitting on her bed, staring at the ground and taking in all of what was just said. She can't believe that he might have cancer; she can't believe that he would think she'd cheat on him while she was in London last year…..

_Flashback…_

_All the kids are at school, except for Justin, who is napping. Lorelai and Luke had both been home during the afternoon and that's when Lorelai really needed to talk to him._

"_Luke, I have something to tell you."_

"_What is it?" He asks, both of them having a seat on the couch._

"_A man called the Inn this morning and said they are interested in my services in other places around the world. I'd get to travel and tell people how to run an inn the best way, isn't this exciting."_

_Luke sits there, taking this all in._

"_How long will you be gone for?"_

"_A few months, that's it."_

"_And this is really what you want to do?"_

"_Yes, it really is."_

"_Well what about the kids? You are just going to leave them behind."_

"_It's only for a few months Luke."_

"_Lorelai, Justin is only two, you can't just take off and leave." Lorelai is a taken back, she thought Luke would be happy for her._

"_I know, I know, and I feel really bad for leaving. But this is a great opportunity for me."_

_After thinking about it for a few minutes he says, "Lorelai, don't go, you'll regret it."_

"_You really don't want me to go, do you?" She asks softly and looking into his eyes._

_He shakes his head. "I really don't."_

_She sighs. "Alright…then I won't go."_

_Lorelai isn't happy about this, but if Luke doesn't want her to go, then she won't go._

_Later on that night……Luke and Lorelai were fighting all night over the littlest things. Every so often she'd throw it in his face that she could just leave at any time she wanted…..thats the argument they were having right now._

"_Why do you want to go away so badly! Is it really because you want to!" Luke yells at her._

"_No! I want to go so I can get away from you!" She screams at him, throws the dish towel at him and goes upstairs to pack…the next morning all the kids are outside on the front porch saying goodbye to each other._

"_Just go Lorelai." He says coldly. She looks up at him and gives him a nasty look._

"_I'm going." She says with attitude back at him….and those were the last words they said to each other until she had gotten back, they may have talked on the phone once or twice, but other than that she would just talk to the kids._

Lorelai thought they had made up, but now the yelling was back. But this time….she wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

Please Review. 


	11. Memories

**A/N: Hey, thanks soo much for all of your reviews. I hope these chapters have been good because these last few have been done without a beta reader. i know this chapter is short, but i'm working on a longer one and I figured i'd give you something before I make you wait for a longer one.**

**Please Review and if you want to see pictures of the kids I can email them to you if you don't mind telling me your email. I promise I'm not some crazy person lol.**

* * *

She goes into her closet and pulls out a box. Inside the box she finds her wedding album. Lifting it onto her lap, she turns to the first page and smiles. It's a picture of herself and Luke at their wedding reception, with Lorelai holding little baby Rory in her arms. Since Lorelai had Rory at 17, Luke and Lorelai had decided to get married when they were 18. He took her on a beautiful honeymoon, which is how she became pregnant with their oldest son Chris.

Lorelai sits there smiling at those memories. She remembers how happy and in love they were. She remembers being pregnant 4 years in a row, and how helpful Luke had been through all of them. He'd get up at 3 in the morning everyday to get her whatever strange food craving she was having.

Sometimes it feels like they got married too young, but then when she thinks about their life now, she realizes how much she still loves him. _Maybe we just need to be locked in a room together and scream at each other until we are both blue in the face. Lorelai thinks to herself._

As Lorelai continues flipping through the pages she hears littlee footsteps coming towards her.

She looks up and see her two 7 year old twin girls Kylie and Melissa.

"What are you looking at mommy?" Kylie asks as they both come into the closet with Lorelai and side on each of her legs.

"This is my wedding book." She tells the girls.

"Is that you?" Melissa asks, pointing to a picture of Lorelai in her wedding dress.

Lorelai smiles at the picture and then at her daughter. "Yes it is."

"You look pretty mommy." They say at the same time.

Lorelai laughs. "Thanks you two."

"When I get growed up to be a big person, can I wear that dress?" Kylie asks her mom.

"Of course you can, but that's still a long time from now." They keep looking at the book when Lissa( that's her nickname) finally breaks the silence.

"Mommy, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure sweetie, what is it?"

"Are you and daddy having martickle defkillknees?" She asks, trying to say marital difficulties. Lorelai's mouth opens in shock at what her daughter just asked.

"Lissa why would you ask that?"

"Cause you and daddy are always fightin'."

"Well don't worry about anything okay, because me and your daddy are fine."

"Pinky promise." Both girls say and stick out their pinkies.

Lorelai does the promise. "Yes, pinky promise. Now go see what your daddy Is doing okay."

"Okay." They say and run out of the room. Lorelai watches them leave and with a big sigh leans her head back against the wall.


	12. Note

**AN: **First off I want to say that I'm very very sorry that this isn't a new chapter, I just haven't had time to write, right now. So to the people that still actually read this, I'm sorry. I'll try to have a new chapter soon.

Anyway, I just wanted to let the people that were interested know that I put a link on my profile to my Gilmore girls website, its an old site but I am in the middle of posting the pics of the kids from my story on there so that you can all see them. This stupid page still says that its uploading, so whenever its done, they will be on the site. So keep checking back for the pics or you could send me a message asking if they are up yet, for whoever cares.

Okay well, I'll try to have another chapter up soon.


	13. Lorelai gives up

**An: Hey, here's a really short chapter that I decided to write right now. I for one can't believe I just wrote this chapter because it seems so sad and depressing lol. And I'm not like this at all, so I really need to make it happy again, so don't worry if you feel all sad and freaked out by this chapter, because I did too but I just want to know what you all think of it.**

**I will delete it and write a new one if no body likes it.**

**But PLEASE At LEAst REVIEW!!**

* * *

It's been two days now and Lorelai and Luke have still not spoken more than 4 or 5 words to each other. The kids have each been doing their own things and Luke has been at the diner an awful lot lately, basically because he is avoiding Lorelai. Lorelai on the other hand, has the week off from the Inn and over the last few days has been becoming slightly depressed. She feels like that one year in Europe changed her entire life. It's as if her own family doesn't want her anymore.

It's Friday morning. Everyone has left the house for school and work. Luke even took Justin with him for the entire day. Lorelai starts roaming around the house looking for something to do.

Mumbling to herself. "This is so not fun." She walks out of the kitchen and back into the living room where she sits with the phone in her hands. She tosses it back and forth between her hands, debating whether or not to call Rory.

She decides against it as she remembers that Rory has mid-terms coming up and is study like a mad woman. Taking the phone, she angrily throws it onto the floor.

She thinks to herself. _My husband might have cancer and yet he will barely speak to me. My oldest kids don't want to talk to me, and my youngest kids would rather play with a plant than play with their own mother._

Screaming in the empty house. "I can't take this anymore! I can't take being alone!" She is really starting to get herself upset. She feels like nothing is going her way anymore. She screwed it all up. All these thoughts are swimming through her mind as she walks upstairs to the bathroom to take a nice warm bath. Hoping that will calm her nerves. While she is getting undressed, she notices the Advil sitting on the ledge of the sink. She takes a few in her hand, hoping to get rid of her headache. She shakes out a few more after already taking three. Twirling them between her fingers, she debates whether or not to take them.

"Oh what the hell." She says and pops a total of 6 Advil into her mouth at once. At first, she feels fine. So she gets into the tub, then starts feeling very weak and sick. She knows she has to get out of the tub or else she'll probably end of drowning herself. But at this point, she doesn't care anymore and let's the feeling overtake her as her body slowly slips under the tub water.

* * *

Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Keep or change??


	14. I didn't try to drown myself!

**OTHskater::: Did you get the link I messaged you with my gilmore girls site that has some of the kids from this story, the pictures I mean??**

* * *

Luke walks in the door almost one minute on the dot after Lorelai fell into the water. He was coming home because he really wanted to surprise Lorelai with Luke and hopefully they could sit down and really talk with each other.

The minute Luke walks into the house, he knows something isn't right.

"Lorelai? Lorelai where are you?" He calls and when he doesn't get an answer he rushes upstairs to where he hears the bathtub running.

"Lorelai?" He calls again as he walks in; he leans over the tub and sees her under the water. Without thinking, he pulls her up out of the water and she starts gasping for air and spitting water out of her mouth.

"Oh my god." She says as she continues coughing.

"Lorelai, what the hell were you doing!?" He asks, helping her with her robe as she slowly eases her self out of the tub and sits on the edge of the tub.

"Nothing...I took some Advil because I wasn't feeling well, then I wanted to take a bath. I guess I just passed out, that's all."

Even though they are in a fight, Luke doesn't hesitate to put his arm around her back and slowly rub circles on it. To help her calm down a little. He could tell that she is lying, but he figures that if she wants to tell him what's going on, and then eventually they will.

"What are you doing home?" She asks after she stops coughing and calms down.

"Well I figured since the kids are all at school, and you have today off. I thought maybe we could talk."

Standing up. "I have noting to say to you."

"Lorelai come on, what do you want me to say?"

"I want you to say you're sorry."

"For what?"

Throwing her hands up in the air. "You have got to be kidding me! I want you to say sorry for accusing me of sleeping with another man while I was in Europe!"

"Alright fine I'm sorry!"

"I don't want you to say it just because I told you to; I want you to say it because you really mean it!" Suddenly Lorelai loses her footing a little and catches herself before falling.

"Lorelai, are you okay?" He asks, his voice not angry but filled with concern.

She puts her hand on her head and closes her eyes. "Why did you pull me out of the tub?" She asks softly, not looking at him. He looks at her with a worried look in his eyes.

"What? Why wouldn't I have pulled you out?"

"I...I don't know, maybe because you don't care."

He takes her hand and pulls her with him into their bedroom; they each take a seat on the bed. "Lorelai, no matter how much we fight. I'm always going to care about you."

"Luke, you accusing me of cheating doesn't exactly scream you care." They sit in silence for 5 minutes when Luke finally breaks it.

"Are you…did you…not want anyone to pull you out of the tub?" He asks her, afraid of what the answer might be.

She looks at the ground. "I don't know what I want." She answers softly.

"Lorelai answer me." He demands.

"Please Luke just leave me alone okay!" She snaps at him. "I don't feel very well right now."

"Maybe because you just tried to drown yourself in our bathtub."

"I didn't try to drown myself, I told you I passed out."

"There you go, lying again. Why can't you ever just tell the truth?"

"I am telling you the truth!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

"I am too!"

"Are—"" Then he stops, realizing that this is a pointless argument. "We need help." Luke declares.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about professional help."

"Are you crazy Luke? There's no way I'm talking to some shrink."

"I think it's the only way-"

"The only way what?"

"The only way that…that this marriage is going to last." He says and looks down at the ground. Lorelai turns away from him, hiding her tears that are about to fall. She suddenly starts to feel light headed again and Luke sees this.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

She doesn't answer him this time. She starts coughing uncontrolablly, probably still choking on water. Luke watches as Lorelai eyes roll to the back of her head and she passes out on the bed.

"Lorelai!" He yells. "Come on, wake up. I'm sorry I said our marriage wouldn't last. Please wake up." He says and pushes her. He does everything but she isn't moving and is breathing very slowly. Most likely because of the tub water. For the first time since his father's death, Luke Danes gets tears in his eyes.

Luke dials 911 and they are there within 15 minutes. They perform CPR on her and try and get the water out of her. If it was normal water it wouldn't be as bad. But this is bathtub water and it has filled up most of her lungs. She could die if they don't get her to the hospital within the next few hours. Luke rides along in the ambulance with her. He dials Rory's cell and asks her if she could go to the diner and get Justin from Miss Patty and then stay at home with the rest of the kids. Right away she knows something's wrong but agrees as long as he promises to call her right away once he gets to where he is going.

Once they arrive, they rush Lorelai into the emergency room and Luke is told to wait in the waiting room where he paces back and forth. Finally he looks around and notices people staring at him. He decides to take a seat and pray that his wife is okay, whether they are fighting or not, he loves her and wouldn't be able to survive if he lost her.

* * *

**A/N: You see, this chapter was a little longer. Thank you all soo much for those reviews on the last chapter.**

**Please review this one as wel!! By the way, does anyone feel like being a beta for me for this story, and you could even really help me write it because I'm really trying to do a good job with it but I really need some help.**

**So if anyone wants to help me, please let me know!!**


	15. Can't fix this

After waiting an hour, a doctor finally had come out to tell Luke that Lorelai was being transported out of ICU and into a normal recovery room. He also informed Luke that while Lorelai is okay physically, emotionally he isn't sure.

"Give me another 20 minutes or so and then you can see her."

"Thank you doctor." Luke shakes his hand and soaks in the information he had just received as the doctor walks back through the big blue doors.

Luke is jarred from his thoughts when he hears his three daughters and two son's voices coming towards him.

"Dad!" All 5 kids yell.

"Hey, aren't you missing a few kids?"

"Jackie and Jake are at the house with the others, plus we called Sookie and she is coming over to keep an eye on everything." Chris explains to his dad.

"Alright well," Luke is cut off by Maddy.

"Dad is mom going to be okay?"

"Yes, the doctor just came out here a few minutes ago and said we could go in to see her in about 20 minutes."

Meanwhile, Rory is standing off to the side, not saying a word. Luke notices this.

"Rory, you okay?"

"Huh?" Rory says, looking up in a daze and then snaps back to reality. "Oh yeah dad, I'm fine."

"I don't get it, one minute we are all mad at mom and now we are sitting here hoping we can see her soon." Alex says from her chair in the waiting room, with a snotty attitude.

Luke starts fuming. "Alexandra Victoria Danes don't ever say that again! You're mother is in the hospital right now, and she could die! I know you could care less about her but the rest of us do care! So if you don't then you should just go back home!" Luke yells at his daughter. Alex sits there, shocked. Luke has never yelled at her like that before. But she wouldn't be Alex if she didn't have a comeback.

"Fine! Maybe I will leave, and maybe if she dies we'll all be a little happier around here!" Alex yells back and then storms out of the hospital. She sits in her brother's car, not wanting to go back inside.

"I'll go talk to her dad." Chris tells him.

"Alright." Then Chris goes outside to his car, gets in and looks at his sister.

"Why do you hate mom so much?" Is the first question out of his mouth.

She wipes her eyes, not liking to cry in front of anyone. "I don't hate mom."

"Well you obviously don't like her."

"I do like mom Chris! Just leave me alone!" She snaps at her brother, but Chris won't take that as a good enough answer.

"No Al, I want to know. Tell me why you could care less that mom is in the hospital right now!?"

"Chris stop it! Just stop It! Please…." Her voice trails off and she starts to cry. Her big brother wraps her up in a big hug. "I don't hate mom." She mumbles.

"I know you don't. But to everyone in there you do."

"I'm just…mad at her." She says as her releases her from their hug.

"For what?"

"For leaving, she went to London and didn't come back for a year. Why did she have to have 12 kids, why couldn't it just have been you me and Rory?"

"Whoa wait, so you're really mad that mom and dad had more kids, not that she went to London for a year."

"What? No, I'm mad because she went to London."

"Just admit it Al, you're jealous."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

Chris rolls her eyes. "You argue like her too."

"What?"

"You argue like mom does. You are exactly like her."

"I am not exactly like her. Take that back!"

He scoffs. "No way, I'm not taking back the truth."

"I'm nothing like her."

"Alright fine, I give up. Sit out here by yourself and be a selfish little brat instead of coming inside and being with you're family." He says, and then gets out of the car. Slamming the door and going back inside the hospital.

Luke sees his son coming back inside, without Al.

"Where's you're sister?"

"In the car, I couldn't get her to come in. Dad there's something going on with her."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, but mom is a big part of it."

"Well I don't know," Just then the doctor comes out.

"Excuse me, Mr. Danes."

"Yes, how is she?" He asks.

"You can go see her now, but I ask you to go one at a time and I should warn you. She has a few tubes coming out of her. So just be prepared."

"Thank you doctor." He says and all the kids agree that Luke should be the first to go in. The doctor leads the way.

Luke slowly opens the door and peeks inside. He's speechless. There's Lorelai, lying in the hospital bed, with wires all around her and tubes coming out of her. With machines beeping all around her, he walks carefully over to her and pulls up a chair. Lorelai turns her head, opens her eyes and looks at him.

"Lu…Luke." She croaks out.

"Shh…its okay. Don't talk, you'll be okay."

She just nods and then squeaks out an, "I'm sorry."

He reaches up and strokes her hair. "Its okay, everything is going to be…okay." He says unsurely and gives her a kiss on her forehead. She nods again and closes her eyes. Falling back to sleep. Luke just stares at her, then hangs his head and starts to cry. He can't believe this is happening. Their lives seemed to be perfect but now it seems as if their entire family is falling apart…….and this is something he doesn't think he can fix.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took me so long.**

**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	16. Home

A few days later Lorelai was able to leave the hospital

A few days later Lorelai was able to leave the hospital. Luke was on strict orders by the doctor to keep a close on Lorelai was the next couple of weeks, no matter how many times she says she's fine. Another agreement that Lorelai was forced to make is to see a therapist twice a week, just to talk out any problems or feelings that she is having about anything.

Back at home, the kids made a big welcome home sign and baked a cake for Lorelai….everyone except Alex that is. She still was not talking to anymore and decided to stay in her room when her mom gets home.

In the car, on the way home from the hospital:

"Are you still mad at me?"

"What? No, why?"

"Because you've barely said two words to me since we left the hospital."

Luke sighs. The truth is he does not know what to say. "I'm not mad at you."

"Okay." Lorelai says, and leaves it at that.

Thirty minutes later, they arrive home and the kids come running over to the car.

"Mom!" They all scream, giving her a big hug as soon as she gets out of the jeep.

"Hey you guys." Lorelai smiles and gives them all a big group hug; she looks around for Alex but does not see her.

"Madison, where's your sister?"

"Um….I don't know."

"Yes you do, where is she?"

Madison sighs. "She's in our room; she said she plans to stay there all day."

"We'll see about that." Lorelai has a determined look on her face as she marches into the house.

"Chris, go follow your mother, she shouldn't be walking around like that." Luke orders his oldest son.

"Sure dad." Chris runs and catches up with his mom.

"Mom, slow down."

"I don't need a babysitter; I can go talk to my daughter."

"Mom, Alex is upset, if you talk to her now its just going to end up in a big fight." Chris tries to reason with her. He could tell she is getting a little dizzy, so he helps her to the couch and sits with her.

"Do you want me to get dad?"

"No, your father can't know about this little dizzy spell."

"But mom-"

"No Christopher, he'll just treat me like a baby. I'm fine; I'm going to talk to Alex."

"Mom I don't think-"

"I am going to talk to her." Lorelai says more sternly this time and gets up, going upstairs by herself.

She takes a deep breath and then knocks on her daughter's door.

"Who is it?"

"It's your mom."

"Go away."

"Honey I just got home from the hospital and I really don't want to fight with you. Please just let me in."

"No."

"Alex, please." She begs.

"Fine, you really want to come in?" She asks through the door.

"Yes," Alex opens the door. "Thanks." Lorelai walks in and Alex walks out.

"Where are you going?"

"Any place that you aren't!" Alex yells and leaves her room. Lorelai sits on Alex's bed and looks around the room. Madison's side of the room is very clean and there is not a thing out of place; but Alex's side is different, there are posters all over the walls, clothes everywhere….it is exactly how Lorelai would have decorated her own room when she was her age.


	17. One Year Later

A year has gone by now, things, for the most part, have settled in the Danes household. Lorelai had slowly became back to her normal self, her and Luke's relationship grew strong again. The kids are getting ready for summer vacation, they can't wait to be done with school. Alex and Lorelai's relationship is a tiny bit better, but not much.

Mid-June. Last day of school for all the kids.

Over the last two weeks, Alex has been more moody than usual and no one can figure out what's wrong with her.

Its the morning before the last day of school, Luke got all the kids up, dressed, and fed. Lorelai went upstairs to check on Alex, who hadn't come downstairs yet.

"Alex, are you ready for school?" Lorelai asks, knocking on her door.

"I don't feel well."

"What's wrong?"

"I feel like I'm gonna puke! Thats what! PLease just leave me alone!"

"Well I'm coming in."

"If you must." She says with attitude. Lorelai goes into her room and sees her daughter looking pale, as if she had just gotten sick. She feels her head and notices that Alex does not have a fever.

"Honey did you eat anything bad?"

"I don't think so. Except dinner last night tasted funny."

Lorelai's eyes widen. That had been Alex's favorite dinner that they had last night, Luke cooked it for her, hoping to cheer her boyfriend had just broken up with her. He thought that would be better than getting sent to jail for killing the kid that hurt his daughter.

"Alright, well I'll call the school and tell them you won't be in. Get some sleep." Lorelai slowly leaves the room and shuts the door. She is still in shock, fearing the worst.

"She can't be...."She whispers to herself.

**Authors Note: So review please, I know its probably horrible. and I know its really really short. but I just wrote this chapter to get back into the swing of things with the story so that I could continue it. So what do you guys think? Should I make Alex be pregnant at 16? or is that too many kids? Thanks!**


	18. Repeating History?

Alexandra Victoria Danes was always thought of as exactly like her mother in every wrong way. She dressed just like Lorelai used to, she talked just like Lorelai used to, she breaks the rules just like Lorelai used to, and sneaks out of the house just like Lorelai used to. However, she only had sex once, never drank, and never smoked anything. People, including her parents, more specifically, her dad, assume she does because of the way she acts. The truth is, she really isn't a bad kid. All Alex has ever really wanted was for people to see her; being in a big family does not allow for that to happen. Someone always gets left out, and more times than none, its Alex. She has no idea why it is, has no explanation at all for it, it just happens. She always thought she was doing certain things right. She tried her best in school, she's never been late, she's never skipped a class; no matter how much she hates school, she knows how important it is and no matter how many people think she doesn't care about getting into college, secretly she wants to go to college more than anything.

Alexandra Victoria Danes is only entering the summer of her sophomore year of high school, she will only just be seventeen in a couple of weeks. She swore she was nothing like her mother, and yet here she stands in the bathroom of a pharmacy in Hartford...holding a pregnancy test.

After waiting the 3 minutes, she looks down at the 5 tests she just took. Her eyes glance back up from the tests slowly as she stares at herself in the mirror. Then slides down the wall, puts her head between her knees and starts to cry.

Meanwhile at the Dragonfly Inn....

Lorelai enters the kitchen hoping to talk to Sookie.

"Hey Sook, I have something I need to say and I can't keep it inside anymore."

"What is it?"

"I...I think Alex is pregnant." Lorelai admits just above a whisper.

"What!? Oh my god! Are you sure?"

Lorelai shakes her head. "Not for sure, but the other morning she was really sick. She even said her favorite food tasted funny. She has been even more moody than she usually is too. She's acting the exact same way I did when I was pregnant with Rory."

"Oh hun...did you talk to her?"

"No..I've been avoiding the conversation. This wasn't supposed to happen, I was supposed to raise my kids so that this wouldn't happen."

"Lorelai, this is not your fault."

"I'm her mother Sookie, of course its my fault. I should have had more control over her, I should have been more caring to her, paid more attention to her. I should have never went to London for business that often. I was away too long."

"None of that is your fault, you had to work."

"But I didn't have to work that much."

"You really should go home and talk to her."

"Yeah..you're probably right...what will I say?"

"I don't know. What does Luke think about all of this?"

"Well..I haven't told him."

"Lorelai, he's your husband, don't you think he should know what's going on?"

"I'm not ready to tell him yet. When he and I had Rory at 18, it was scary. Now he's going to have to hear that his 16 year old daughter is pregnant? He'll hate me."

"That's crazy, Luke could never hate you."

"Yeah...this was not supposed to happen." Lorelai says sadly. Sookie nods and gives her best friend a hug.

"How about some coffee?"

"Thanks." She smiles sadly and takes the mug from Sookie, and becomes lost in her own thoughts.


	19. Repeating History? Part 2

Lorelai is up in here office at the Inn working on some paper work when her cell phone rings.

"Lorelai Danes."

"Hello Mrs. Danes, it seems we have your daughter down here at our pharmacy, but is in no shape to drive."

"My daughter? Which one?"

"She says her name is Alexandra."

"Ugh..Alex." Lorelai mumbles.

"Excuse me?"

"Uh, nothing. I"ll be there to pick her up. Where are you located?" The lady gives her directions and Lorelai is out the door as fast as she can.

When she gets to the pharmacy, Alex is sitting on a bench outside with tears in her eyes. Lorelai rushes over to her.

"Honey, what's wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Alex just shakes her head, then does something that shocks Lorelai; Alex leans over with her arms wrapped around Lorelai.

"Oh honey, what's wrong?" Lorelai says soothingly, as she rubs her back.

"I'm so sorry mom." Alex mumbles through her tears.

"Sorry for what?"

"For being a horrible daughter all these years. You are a great mom..and I take advantage of you..I call you names..thats not fair to you. I'm sorry I'm such a rotten kid. I'll understand if you want to get rid of me." Alex pulls away sadly and looks down at the ground.

"Hey now listen, there is nothing in this world that would make me want to get rid of you. I love you, and you are not a rotten kid. You're just a teenager...Now come on, tell me what happened."

Alex takes a deep breath, slowly let's is out and explains. "I've been sick, feeling really weird..and stuff...and I remember how you felt when you had Justin, Tommy, Kylie and Melissa. So I came here..to...to..buy...a prenancy test."

Lorelai was thankful that she had prepared herself for this conversation the entire ride from the Inn to the drug store.

"And?"


	20. What happens next?

"I took five...and they were all positive."

"Oh Alex." Lorelai says sadly.

"I know, you hate me and I'm a horrible daughter. You should send me away to one of those special schools that deal with kids like me."

"Sweetie first things first is you need to calm down."

"Calm down? Mom I can't calm down! I just took five pregnancy tests and they were all positive!"

Lorelai grabs her arm and pulls her to the car so that they are in a more private area.

"I know how scared you are right now, trust me, if there's anyone that knows its me. But yellling and freaking out is not going to help. Right now we'll go to the doctor, then what do you say you and I go out to lunch and talk?"

Alex takes a couple of deep breaths, wipes her eyes and smiles a little. "Okay."

They get into the jeep and drive to the doctor's office. Once they are there, Alex gets admitted about 45 minutes later. They decided to wait the 2 hours for the test results. The doctor came back in and confirmed that Alex is one month pregnant and the baby is healthy.

Lorelai and Alex both walk back to the car looking like zombies. As Lorelai starts the engine she looks over to her 16 year old daughter and just sees a very scared little girl.

"Don't worry baby, it'll be okay."

Alex sniffles. "I'm scared."

"Its a scary thing. We'll have lunch and talk about this some more." They arrive at a small restaurant in Hartford about 15 minutes away from the pharmacy. After placing their order, Lorelai decides to break the ice.

"So, you want to tell me how this happened?"

"About three weeks ago Kevin and I were at his house after school and he brought me flowers and told me he loved me for the first time. Then I said it back...and the next thing I know, we are kissing and then we just had sex..it just happened. That was my first time I swear. Then last week he broke up with me at school, for no reason. I tried to to talk him about it, and I told him that you don't just say I love you to a person one minute and then the next, just break up with them. It doesn't make sense."

"Did he give you a reason?"

"No, he just said, I don't want to be together anymore then he walked away. How am I supposed to tell him that I'm pregnant?"

"Unfortunately that's something you need to figure out on your own. However, you do need to tell him. Sooner rather than later. He is the father, he deserves to know."

"I know. But how? how did you tell dad you were pregnant when you were 18?"

"I can't tell you how, everyone has their own way of telling the other person. All I can tell you is that it won't be easy."

Alex just nods. Their food comes a couple minutes later.

"Mom, how do you think dad is going to react?"

"Not as calm as I am that's for sure. I'll call Rory and Sooke and have them take your brothers and sisters out for some ice cream or something, so that when your dad's head explodes they won't be there to witness it."

"Yeah..good idea."

"Now eat up and enjoy because this is the last meal you will be having outside the house for a long time."

Alex smiles. "Grounded huh?"

"Oh yeah, big time. All summer."

"The whole summer? Come on mom, thats not fair."

"Its either that, or wait until you talk to your dad and have him punish you."

"All summer sounds perfect."

Lorelai laughs. "I thought so."


	21. The calm before the storm

**Thank you all for the reviews! I hope more people will start to read and review this as well. **

**Oh and i tried to put links in my profile of what the kids all look like. So check there for the links if you want to see what they look like. **

That one lunch brought Alex and Lorelai closer than they had been since Alex was a little girl, and Lorelai loved it. After eating, Lorelai and Alex go food shopping and clothes shopping for an hour, then go home.

"Mommy!" Little Justin runs and hugs his mom's legs, Luke is not far behind. He gives Lorelai a kiss hello.

"Hey, where have you guys been?"

"Oh..um, well Al wasn't feeling well still so I decided to take her to the doctor." Lorelai explains.

"Everything alright?"

"Oh yeah, everything's fine," Lorelai turns to Alex. "Kiddo, take our food bags in the kitchen and start unloading them please."

"Sure mom." Alex takes the bags from her, without an argument, and goes into the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Luke asks in shock.

"I know, total turn around."

Luke instantly notices that something is off. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Something's not right."

Lorelai doesn't say a word, instead she focuses her attention to her young son pulling on her leg. "Mommy, I drawed you a picture."

"Oh really, can I see it?"

"Uh huh. Tum on." He pulls her into the living room, leaving Luke standing alone and confused. He then follows them into the living room.

"Lorelai, could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Justin, I'll be right back okay."

"Kay mommy."

Luke pulls her back into the foyer.

"What's going on?"

Lorelai sighs. "I can't talk about it right now. I'm going to have Rory take the kids out for some ice cream so that you, Alex and I can talk."

"So that we can talk? About what?"

"You'll find out soon." That's all Lorelai leaves him with as she walks upstairs to Rory's room.

"Hey kid."

"Hey."

"So, how's it feel to have your junior year of college done?"

"Awesome. I can't believe I'll be a senior next year, its crazy."

"Yeah I know. Your dad and I are so proud of you."

"Thanks mom."

"Listen, I have a favor to ask."

"Shoot."

"Would you mind taking the kids out for ice cream tonight? There's something that Alex, your dad and I need to talk about in private."

"Is everything okay?"

"I don't know...it will be. I don't want you worrying about anything. It would just really help me out if you could take the kids out, I'm sure Madison and Chris will help watch the little ones."

"Of course I will mom, no problem."

"Thanks babe." Lorelai smiles and kisses the top of her head, then walks downstairs slowly, mentally preparing herself for the long conversation that is going to happen tonight.


	22. The storm

A couple hours later, around 7 that night, Rory, Chris and Madison take the younger kids out for some ice cream, leaving Luke, Lorelai and Alex alone in their large living room.

"Okay, everyone's gone. Tell me what's going on."

Alex takes a nervous deep breath. "Alright..well there's no point in going around it...dad...I'm..I'm...."She freezes. Lorelai wraps an arm around her shoulder to encourage her to tell him.

"Come on honey, you need to tell him. You'll feel better once its out in the open."

"Somebody better tell me what the hell is going on here." Luke starts getting aggravated.

"Dad..I'm pregnant." Alex finally blurts out after sitting in silence for five very long minutes.

Luke doesn't know what to say, as anger builds in him. "Well I guess I should have known this would happen sooner or later?"

"Excuse me?" Alex fires back, always easily fighting with Luke.

"WELL WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO SAY!? You break curfew, you sneak out, you go to parties, you don't do anything productive with your life! It was only a matter of time before you got pregnant!"

"Woah Luke honey calm down." Lorelai tries to butt in.

Luke ignores his wife and continues. "I'm sure you drink and smoke and do everything that your mother and I tell you not to do!"

Alex's hormones are raging as tears and anger form inside her. "That's not true! I've never drank and I've never smoked! You don't know me at all! Yes I may have snuck out a few times, and I'm sorry for that! But I only ever had sex once! This happened on my first time by the boyfriend that told me he loved me, slept with me and then broke up with me!"

"Listen kid, you don't get to yell or get mad at me! You got pregnant, you cannot be pregnant at 16! You know what, just get out, right now! I can't look at you right now!" Luke yells at her.

"Up to my room?"

"No, out of the house. I don't want you here right now."

"Dad-" Alex starts to plead.

"No, don't dad me, I don't want you in this house right now."

"Luke." Lorelai gasps.

"No Lorelai, she's broken our rules too many times and now look at her. She's pregnant! I can't deal with her anymore! Be out by the time I get back." Luke storms out of the house, loudly slamming the door shut behind him. Lorelai turns and sees Alex on the floor, in tears.

"I'm...so..sorr..sorry mom. I'll go pack." She slowly starts to move but Lorelai stops her and wraps her in a big hug.

"Shhh...no one is packing. You aren't going anywhere, your dad is just upset. He didn't mean those things he said."

"Yes he did, he hates me. He'll hate me even more if I'm here when he comes back home."

"I don't care what he thinks. I know he doesn't hate you, and you are not leaving this house. What I want you to do now is go take a nice hot shower, then get in your pj's and get some sleep. Okay?"

Alex nods. "Okay..thanks mom. Could I ask you something?"

"Sure anything."

"How are you staying so calm about this?"

"I'm not going to say I'm happy about this, because the truth is I am disappointed in you. But I understand being in love at a young age and what it does to you. I was pregnant at eighteen . I know what's its like to be a pregnant teenager. My parents kicked me out, and although it worked out for the better for me and your dad, I don't want to kick you out..I don't want to lose you. You're my daughter and soon I'm going to have a grandchild and I want to be apart of he or she's life."

"Do you think you'll ever be able to trust me again?"

"Not for awhile, but we can work on it. Okay?"

Alex smiles and gives her mom a hug. "Thanks mom..for everything."

"I'll always be here for you Alex, always, no matter what you do or what mistakes you make."

She nods, then heads upstairs to take a shower. Lorelai runs outside, knowing that Luke didn't go far. She was right, he was pacing back and forth in the backyard.

She walks up behind him once he stops moving. "I don't want to kick Alex out Luke."

"She should learn what it's like to be on her own, she has to learn from her mistake."

"Oh so just because our parents kicked us out, Alex has to go through the same thing?"

Luke takes a deep breath to calm himself. "I don't want her to be pregnant."

Lorelai takes his hand and they go sit on the back porch swing. "I don't want that for her either, and I know for sure she doesn't want it. But hun, she's our daughter, we can't just abandon her. I know you agree with me. Am I right?"

He sighs. "Yeah...you're right. I don't want to abandon her, I want to help her. I'm just not sure how."

"First thing first is, you go talk to her after she gets out of the shower."

"Yeah...."

"I know talking about feelings and emotions isn't that easy for you, but she really needs us right now. She's scared. I remember how scared I was at eighteen, I can't imagine what it must feel like to be sixteen."

"Alright." He agrees, but doesn't move.

"Luke."

"Yeah?"

"You aren't moving."

"Oh...right." He stands up, still in a daze over the news that was announced to him just a little while ago. Luke walks upstairs and goes into Alex's room, where she is brushing her hair. She's already in her pj's. He just stands in the doorway, finally she notices him and stares at him.

"Hi...I'm sorry I'm still here...but mom told me I shouldn't go, and I really don't want to leave..but dad, if that's what you want then I promise I"ll be gone by tomorrow morning."

He shakes his head and sits on Madison's desk chair, right next to Alex's. "Do you know why I came down so hard on you eariler?"

"Because I'm pregnant."

"No..well yes...but no that's not the only reason. What me and your mother went through was bad. She was called names, her parents kicked her out, so did mine. We had to try and raise a baby all on our own. I saw how people looked at us, especially at your mother. I never want you to go through that...and I swore that I'd raise my kids better than I was raised, that they wouldn't get pregnant so young and have to deal with all of that."

"Well I'm sorry I screwed up your plan."

"No...there was no plan..it was just something I tried to promise myself. But as you just learned, things don't always happen the way you plan."

She nods. "I'm really scared dad."

He moves over and gives her a hug, then they pull away, Alex wipes tears from her eyes.

"I know you're scared, but your mom and I will be here for you, all the way."

"Really? That means you want me to stay."

"Yes, I want you to stay."

"And you don't hate me?"

"Kid, I never hated you."

"Okay.."

"Now, this punk that did this to you. What was him name again?"

"Kevin Murphy." Alex tells him reluctantly.

"Huh, and he lives in Stars Hollow?"

Alex nods and Luke heads for the door. "Dad wait!" He stops and turns. "Could you please not decapitate him, I'd like the baby to have a father."

"I make no promises." With that said, Luke leaves the room.


	23. The Last day of School

Later that night, around 8:00, Rory came back with all the kids. The younger ones went right up to bed, Chris was holding his littlest brother Justin, who had fallen asleep on the car ride home. He brings him upstairs and puts him to bed for his parents.

A few minutes later, Luke and Lorelai call Rory, Chris, Alex, Madison, Daniel, Jackie and Jake downstairs.

They all sit on the couch.

"Alright, there's something we need to discuss with you guys."

"Can we not discuss it? I just want them to know and get it over with." Alex begs.

Lorelai rubs her back. "Okay, go ahead sweetie, tell them."

"Well...okay...I'm..uh...well...pregnant."

"What!?" Everyone says at the same time. Madison doesn't say anything, she just gives her sister an evil look and storms upstairs.

Alex sighs. "Yes..I'm pregnant."

"I'll kill him." Chris says, grinding his teeth together in anger.

"No Chris, please, I'm okay." Chris storms upstairs as well, although his reasons were different than Madison's. He isn't mad at his sister, he's mad at the jerk that did this to her.

Every one else sits there in complete shock. After what seemed like forever, they finally just went upstairs, after giving Alex a hug, and went to bed. No one said anything.

The next day- Morning, 8:00am. The last day of school. Alex is planning on telling Kevin today, so she has been searching the halls all morning for him. Finally she spots him..and her big brother Chris. Chris has Kevin pinned against the locker.

Alex rushes over to them. "Chris stop! Let him go!" She tries to pull her brother off of him. Chris gives him a hard push and shoves him to the floor and kicks him,

"You come near my sister again and you'll be sorry." He says, then takes Alex's arm and pulls her away.

"Chris! What were you thinking! You could have gotten hurt."

"Have you seen that kid? He's a shirmp, I would have killed him before he even made a mark on me."

Alex just nods in silence as Chris walks her to her class.

"So did you tell him yet?"

She shakes her head. "No, not yet. I was going to talk to him today and ask if he wanted to have lunch or something."

"And I'll join you."

"What? No way!"

"Alex, there's no way I'm leaving you alone with him."

"Chris, there's no way you are coming with me when I talk to him!"

"Wanna bet?"

"No, please. I can handle it by myself, I don't need your help." Just then, the bell rings.

"Alright, do it on your own. But if he makes one wrong move, you call my cell. Deal?"

"Deal. See you later."

"See ya sis."

They go their seperate ways.

As the morning goes by, Alex tries to get up the nerve to talk to Kevin every time she sees him, but keeps chickening out.

During lunch, she spots Madison from across the cafeteria. Madison has been giving her the silent treatment since last night. Alex decides to confront her.

"Hey sis, mind if I sit with you today?"

"Since when do you want to sit with me at lunch?"

"Since you haven't talked to me since last night."

"Why do you care all of a sudden whether I talk to you or not?"

"Listen, I know I haven't been the greatest sister over the last few years. But I want to change that, I'm different now Mad. I want us to be as close as we were when we were little."

"So you find out you are pregnant(she whispers that part), in the last twenty four hours and all of a sudden you are a changed person."

"You don't believe me?"

"I don't believe that a person can change that quickly."

"Why not?"

"Maybe that was a little vague. What I meant was, I don't believe that you can change that quickly."

"I think I can."

Madison rolls her eyes. "Yeah right."

"Why do you hate me so much all of a sudden?"

"I don't hate you," She looks around the crowded cafeteria. "If you don't want the whole school to know your secret, I suggest we talk about this later."

"So you'll talk to me later?"

"Maybe...I have to go." She picks up her stuff and leaves the lunch room.


	24. Telling Kevin

As Alex continues eating, a couple of her friend come over to her and sit with her.

"Hey Al, I hear there's a huge party going on tonight." Her friend Ashley tells.

"Really?"

"Yeah, sort of a last day of school, beginning of summer celebration party."

"So you in?" Her other friend, Sara asks.

"I don't know. I don't think I can."

"What? Are you feeling okay? You never turn down a party."

"I know..but...uh..my mom needs my help making dinner."

"Your mom doesn't even cook."

"Yeah I know, but..she needs help deciding what to get for take out since...my dad..is going away for business."

"What business does your dad have to go on? He works at a diner."

"Its important diner business."

"Whatever. Let's go girls." All five girls stand up and follow Sara out of the cafeteria.

Alex notices her old friend Gabby sitting alone at another table in the cafeteria. She hasn't talk to her in 3 years, when Alex became popular, she turned a little mean towards Gabby.

"Hey."

"Alex? Hi, how are you?" Gabby asks politely.

"I'm okay, mind if I sit with you?"

"Um..sure..I guess." She moves her stuff to make room for her.

"Why were you sitting alone over here?"

"Well not many people want to be friends with the nerdy girl."

"You aren't nerdy. Who called you that?"

"Everyone...you were the one that made the nickname up. Thank you by the way." She says sarcastically.

"Yeah..I'm sorry about that...and I'm sorry for ignoring you these past 3 years. I just...really need a friend right now."

"You're the most popular girl in school, I'm sure you can find plenty of friends."

"Its not the same. Those people aren't really my friends. I need someone that knows me. You and I have known each other since we were four."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why now? Why all of a sudden do you want me to be your friend again?"

"Because...you are my best friend. Even when I ignored you, I still felt like you were my best friend. I know I was a complete jerk to you, and you deserve a better best friend. But I'd really like you to at least try and forgive me..maybe we can be friends again."

Gabby thinks about it for a few minutes. She studies Alex closely, and notices that she seems very different all of a sudden. Like she had transformed from miss popular, to just to average kid that she used to know and be best friends with, who was she to turn down a friend.

"Okay..I guess..I forgive you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, we were best friends right? We know stuff about each other that no one else knows."

"Yeah...except..there's one new thing that you don't know about me." She says quietly.

"What is it?"

"I can't say right now. Come over tonight. We can have a sleepover like we used to, and we can talk. I'll explain everything to you, I promise."

"What about the big end of the year party that you go to every year?"

"I'm not going."

"What!?" She asks in shock. She's never heard Alexandra Danes turn down a party.

"I'll explain later, come over around 7 tonight. I've gotta get to class."

Gabby spits out her water. "You really have changed."

Alex smiles. "See ya later Gab."

At the end of her second to last class, Alex bumps into Kevin.

"Hey.."

"Hi."

"Kevin, could I talk to you by my locker for a minute?"

"Uh..sure..I guess." He walks with her to her locker.

"Thanks..listen, there's something important I need to talk about with you. Would you mind taking a walk with me after school?"

"What's this about?"

"I can't talk about it here. Can we please just talk after school?"

"Whatever, sure. I'll meet you out front after school."

"Thanks. See you then." The bell rings and they go their separate ways.

After school, Alex rushes to the front of the school and walks outside. She finds Kevin pacing back and forth outside in front of his car.

"Hey, thanks for waiting for me." Alex says as she walks closer to him.

"Yeah, whatever. You want to take a drive? Or just walk?"

"A drive is fine."

He opens the door for her.

"Thanks."

"Uh huh." He shuts it for her and then goes around to the other side. As they start to drive, Kevin talks first.

"So, what was it that was so important that you had to talk about it right after school?"

"You don't have to say it like that."

"Like what?"

"Like its torture sitting in the car with me right now."

"Well how else am I supposed to say it?

"I don't know."

"You were the one that broke up with me Alex."

"I know..." Kevin pulls over, and puts the car in park.

"I loved you Alex, I still do. We had that amazing night together, and then you broke up with me. Was it that horrible?"

"No! Of course not. It was perfect...I just got scared."

"You could have talked to me about it."

"No I couldn't, you were being a jerk about it!"

"I was not!"

"Yes you were! You told everyone, that was our special thing between us! It was no on else's business!"

"Okay your right! I'm sorry I was a jerk about it! But that doesn't mean you needed to break up with me!"

Alex takes a deep breath, and calms down. Her mom told her that its not good for the baby if she becomes stressed out.

"Could you just tell me why we are sitting here arguing right now?"

"Its because of that night."

"I don't get it."

"The reason I wanted to talk to you is because of that night."

"Why?"

"Because....I'm pregnant."


	25. His weird reaction

"That explains why your brother tried to kill me earlier."

"Yeah...so..what are you thinking now?"

"I don't know..I need some time."

She looks down at her feet. "I understand, I'll go, take your time. I'll be around when you want to talk. You know where I live." She starts to undo her seatbelt.

After a few seconds he touches her hand. "Wait, let me drive you home."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"You don't mind?"

"You shouldn't be on your feet, pregnant women need to rest."

Alex is shocked and smiles. "How do you know that?"

"I have three little brothers, my mom told me that if I ever got a girl pregnant, I needed to take care of her, and the number one thing was that they should be off their feet as much as possible."

"Well thats sweet, but I have nine little brothers and sisters and my mom was on her feet as much as she could. Although my dad did try to get her to rest a few times, but she wouldn't." They both laugh. Kevin starts the car and drives her home.

"I'd uh..walk you to the door...but I'm guessing I'm not your families most favorite person right now."

"You guessed right. Well uh..I guess I'l see you around."

"Yeah...I just..need time to..think about all this.."

"No problem..really..I understand. I haven't had much time to think about it either."

"Bye Alex."

"Bye Kevin."

She watches as his car pulls away. She stands outside in the driveway for a good ten minutes, tears falling down her face. She continues staring down the driveway,when suddenly she is broken from her trance by a high pitch voice.

"Alex, are you okay?" Young Melissa asks her big sister. Alex turns around and gives her little sister a fake smile.

"I'm fine kiddo, don't worry. What are you doing home from school so early?"

"We had a half day since its the last day of school."

"Oh...so that means that everyone is home."

"Yup, we are just making ice cream sundaes with mommy. You want to come make some with us?"

"Um....not right now. Listen, don't tell anyone I was home okay?"

"Why? Where are you going?"

"Be good okay. Please, don't tell anyone." Melissa starts to get scared and cry, she gives Alex a big hug.

"Are you coming back?"

"I just need to take a walk. I'll be back later."

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise." They lock pinkies, the Alex takes a walk down the driveway. Melissa wipes her tears and goes back into the house.

Authors note:

**Thanks for the reviews, well for those who do review. I do wish more people would review though, because If I don't think anyone is reading then their isn't that much of a point to continuing it. lol. anyway, as you can tell in my story. Alex tells lies, but then tells the truth, and just has too many confusing and conflicting thoughts in her head. so if the story seems a little confusing when it comes to her, its because its supposed to be. but don't worry, it will all get straightened out.**


	26. Lies, Lies, Lies

Alex walks around for about twenty minutes, the suddenly finds herself at her dad's diner. She sighs a deep sigh and enters, taking the first stool seat.

Luke comes out of the kitchen and is surprised to see his daughter sitting in front of him.

"Alex? What are you doing here?"

"I tried to run away but I chickened out." She blurts out.

"You tried to what!?"

"Runaway...I'm sorry dad..I just...i went home, and got scared..I'm sorry."

"Come on, upstairs." He orders, leading her up the stairs to the office above the diner.

"I..I told Kevin today."

"That little punk. Did he hurt you? I'll kill him."

"No dad don't, he was actually calm about it. He needs time to let it think in and then we will talk."

Luke takes a deep breath. "Alright..well..go home. We'll talk about this later."

"Okay...Oh, I invited my friend Gabby over tonight to sleepover."

"Sleepover? You are grounded. There is no sleepovers when you are grounded."

"Please daddy," She begs. "Its my old friend, Gabby Fisher. You remember her right?"

"Yeah I remember."

"I really need a friend to talk to, and all my other "friends" barely talk to me anymore since I turned down going to the end of the summer party."

"Fine..I guess..if your mother says its okay. Its okay by me."

"Thank you daddy." She kisses his cheek, gives him a hug and heads back home. Leaving her father standing shocked, his daughter has never given him a hug and kiss since she was 12.

Once she gets home, her brothers and sisters are all in the backyard playing. She goes to find Lorelai, who is sitting outside on the back deck. She sits next to her.

"Hey mom."

"Hey kiddo, how was your last day of school?"

"It was alright I guess."

"Yeah, I can't believe how old you guys are getting. Chris is going off to college in August, you are going to be a senior...and my baby is having a baby." Lorelai starts to get a little emotional.

"Oh mom, don't cry. I'm sorry."

"It's okay...I just wish you didn't have to go through this."

Alex nods. "So..um...I told Kevin today."

"What? Really? What did he say?"

"Well I told him, then he drove me home after school and told me he needs time to think."

"Well thats understandable honey."

"I know, that's what I told him...I just hope he doesn't hate me."

"Hey, he's the one that dumped you." Lorelai notices a change in Alex's expression. "Alex? He was the one that broke up with you right? That's what you told me."

"Yeah...about that...I lied."

"What do you mean you lied?"

"I broke up with him."

"You broke up with him?"

"Yes."

"I'm confused. Why wouldn't you just tell me that?"

"Because I thought if you thought it was him that broke up with me that maybe you would hate me a little less for getting pregnant."

"What else?"

"What?"

"What else have you been lying about?"

"Nothing, I swear."

"You swear."

"Yes, mom, honest. I haven't lied about anything else." She lies again.

"Alright." Lorelai drops the conversation, but doesn't fully believe that Alex is telling the full truth.

"Oh mom, you remember Gabby Fisher right?"

"You mean you best friend that you dumped just to be popular?"

Alex rolls her eyes. "Yes...well...I invited her over tonight to have a sleepover."

"A sleepover?"

"Yeah. I know I'm grounded, but I really need a friend. Those popular girls aren't my real friends. They ditched me the minute I couldn't go to the end of the year summer party."

"It's okay with me for tonight. But that's it, no more fun for the rest of the summer. Understood?"

"Yes, I promise. No more fun for the rest of summer."

"Good. Go inside and clean up the house a little so that it doesn't look like a tornado when Gabby comes here later."

"Okay." Alex follows her mom's orders and goes inside to clean up her room and living room.


	27. Telling Gabby

Alex cleans up the whole house, really wanting to impress her parents and make them see that she is responsible and can in fact listen to rules and orders.

Around 7:20 Gabby arrives.

"Hey Gab, come on in."

"Thanks." Gabby looks around just the living room. "Woah, this house is huge."

"Yeah well...we need it."

Gabby laughs.

"Oh, there's one more Danes kid you haven't met yet."

"Your parents had another kid!?"

"Well yeah, 3 years ago." Alex leads Gabby to the play room where the youngest kids are. She leads her over to Justin.

"Hey Jay, can I introduce you to my friend?"

"Sure." Justin stops playing with his trucks and shakes Gabby's hand. "Hi." He says and then goes back to playing.

"Aw, he's so cute. So now there's what, like 12 of you?"

"Uh huh. Come on, you have to say hi to my mom and dad."

After saying hi to Luke and Lorelai and after eating dinner, the girls go upstairs and talk.

"Uh Madison, could you give us a minute?"

She looks up from her computer. "Its my room too."

"I know, but I have to talk to Gabby alone."

"Well I'm not leaving."

"Maddy come on, please."

"Why should I have to leave? I already know the secret."

"Because I want to talk to my friend alone."

Madison groans, and stands up. "I don't know why you want to be friends with her again, its so not worth it." Madison says to Gabby as she leaves the bedroom.

"Sorry about that."

"Its alright, so what's this big secret?"

They sit down on the big comfy chairs that are in the room. "First you have to promise not to tell anyone outside of this house."

"Okay, I promise."

"I'm pregnant."

"What!?" Gabby yells.

"Shhhh..."

"Do your parents know?"

"Yes they know. They aren't exactly happy with me right now, so lower your voice."

"Right, sorry. So..um..who's the father?"

"Kevin Harrison."

"No way!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Gabby!"

They laugh. "Sorry, this is just..shocking. What were you thinking!?"

"What?"

"Why would you sleep with him?"

"I don't know...I thought I was ready."

"What's going to happen now."

"What happens now is that I'm going to have a kid in nine months."

"So your keeping the baby?"

"Of course."

"Did you tell Kevin yet?"

"I told him today after school. He seemed semi calm about it. Right now he's taking time to think, which is completely understandable after the bombshell I dropped on him."

"Yeah...Could I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why me?"

"Why you what?"

"Why did you want to tell me? I mean, you have a million other friends you could have talked to, they probably have more experience with this than I do."

"Hey!" Alex hits her friend playfully.

Gabby laughs. "Come on, have you seen the people you ditched me for? Out of all of them I'm shocked that you were the first to get pregnant."

"Yeah, me too...listen, I told you because I knew you'd be there for me. If I told those other girls, there would have been crazy rumors going around about me."

"This is Stars Hollow Alex, there are going to be crazy rumors no matter who you tell first."


	28. A Pox In the House

The girls continue talking for the rest of the night, and end up falling asleep at a decent hour. The next morning, around 9:30, every one was up and eating the delicious breakfast that Luke made for everyone. Lorelai looks around the large table and notices an empty chair. She counts her kids and looks confused, turning to her eight year old daughter.

"Kylie, where's your sister?"

"Still asleep. I tried to wake her up, but she mumbled something and then went back to sleep." She explains while shoving pancakes in her mouth.

"Alright, I'm going to go check on her. Luke, can you handle things down here?"

"Yup, got it."

Lorelai walks up to the twin's room, slowly opening the door and walking to Melissa's bed. She sits on the edge.

"Hey kiddo, time to get up. Daddy made pancakes, your favorite."

She groans and covers the blankets over her head. "No pancakes."

"Are you feeling okay?" Lorelai feels her forehead and notices that she's burning up. "Okay, sit up, we have to take your temperature."

"No."

"Liss, if you don't come out from under there I'll just take the covers off myself."

"I can't come out."

"Why not?"

"Cause I look funny."

Lorelai laughs a little. "Why do you look funny?"

"I'm turning into a chicken."

Now Lorelai is very confused. "What do you mean you are turning into a chicken?"

"I found little red dots on me last night and Kylie says that means I have chicken pox."

"What!?" Lorelai quickly takes the covers off her daughter, and can see the spots on her face and arms. "Oh honey, your sister is right, you have the chicken pox."

"But mommy, I don't want to turn into a chicken." Melissa starts to cry and scratch her arms.

"No, no scratching. You aren't going to turn into a chicken."

"But I have chicken pox."

"Yes I know, but it doesn't cause a person to turn into a chicken." She explains.

"Then what does it mean?"

"Its just a virus that causes you to get those red spots all over and makes them very very itchy. Now, let's get you up and to the doctor."

"But I'm tired."

"I know," Lorelai grabs Melissa's slippers, and her robe and helps her put it on. "but we need to get you to the doctor just to confirm it and get some medicine." She helps Melissa out of bed and they walk down the stairs together. Before they leave, Lorelai sits Melissa on the couch and walks into the dining room.

"Kylie, get your jacket on, we are going to the doctor." Lorelai calls to the end of the table.

"Why do I have to go? I feel fine." Kylie complains, but goes to get her jacket.

"Because in a few hours you won't be feeling fine. Now move it." Kylie rolls her eyes and huffs as she puts her jacket and shoes on. Lorelai goes into the kitchen to talk to Luke for a minute.

"Hey hun, we have a little problem."

"What's wrong?"

"Melissa has the chicken pox."

"Uh oh." Luke says in a panic, Lorelai nods in agreement.

"Exactly, so I'm taking Melissa and Kylie to the doctor, because if Melissa has it chances are Kylie won't be far behind. Could you please make sure the kids don't go back upstairs until you spray and clean everything. Have Jacqueline, Jake, Danny, Madison, Chris and Rory help you. They've all already had the chicken pox, I know Alex has too, but I don't want her near all the cleaning supplies."

"Lorelai, we both know cleaning like crazy isn't going to help get rid of the virus."

"I know, but it'll comfort me a little. Please."

"Alright fine, I'll do it. Go, drive safe."

"Thanks, your the best." They kiss and she goes with the girls to the doctor.

In the car ride there, Melissa is asleep from not feeling well, with oven mitts on her hands, and Kylie is talking like crazy to Lorelai.

"Mommy, how come we didn't take Justin, Tommy, and Jeff with us? They were near her too."

"But you share a room with her sweetie, I'll bring them if they start not feeling well, but I can already tell that you aren't. You're already looking a little pale."

They get to the doctor about ten minutes later and he can spot the chicken pox right away with Melissa, so he writes a prescription for her. Then explains to Lorelai and Kylie that Kylie more than likely has the virus in her system as well, one because they share a room, and two, because they are twins. He does a blood test to make sure, and fills out a prescription for her too once the blood work confirms that Kylie does have it.

Both girls were sound asleep the whole car ride home. Lorelai calls the house from the driveway to get Luke to help her carry the girls inside.

"Lorelai, we have a little problem."

"What?" She asks.

"You'll see." Luke opens the door, while carrying Melissa. Lorelai follows with Kylie and is greeted by moans from inside the house.

"Your kidding me right?"

"Nope."

"All of them?"

He nods. "All of them." He confirms that all their kids under 11 have the chicken pox at the same time.

"Crap.."


	29. Mother may INo

**A/N: Heyy everyone, just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews that I've been getting for this story so far! I really appreciate everyone's opinions. Anyway, on with the story.**

The family doctor was nice enough to make a special house call later that day and prescribed medicine for all the kids, told them to get plenty of rest and drink plenty of fluids, and then he was off.

Once everything finally settles down, its around three in the afternoon, Lorelai is cleaning up while the youngest kids are asleep and the older kids are out and around having fun. Alex starts following her mom around.

"Hey..uh mom..could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Gabby left?"

"Yeah, she has stuff to do tonight. So..could I?"

"If you can talk while I clean, go for it." Lorelai says, still moving around quickly, cleaning everything.

"Well..you see, Ashley and Heather called me," Lorelai stops moving and waits for Alex to continue. "..and well...they said there's this party tonight and I was wondering if I could go."

"To a party?"

"Yes."

"While you are pregnant?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Come on mom."

"No way Alex, you are grounded. Remember?"

Lorelai starts moving around the house again, Alex follows. "But if you think about it, its really not fair to ground me for being pregnant."

"I didn't ground you because you are pregnant."

Alex looks confused. "Then why am I grounded?"

"Because you snuck out of the house and slept with your boyfriend, that's why."

"But this could be the last party I get to go to before everyone finds out I'm pregnant."

"Well you should have thought about that before jumping into bed with a guy."

"So is that a no?"

Lorelai puts the laundry basket down on the edge of the couch and sighs heavily. She decides to put Alex through a little test. "Alright. I won't say no, but I'm not saying yes either. Your an adult now, you are going to have a baby. Its time you act responsibly and make your own decisions. So if you think its a good idea to risk yourself and the baby by going to a party where god knows what is going on, than go ahead, I won't stop you."

"Really? Oh thanks mom!"

"Not so fast, you need to think about this. Make the right choice."

"Alright, I'll think about it." Alex agrees and beings walking up the stairs with a big, exicted smile on her face but halts at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Oh, Alexandra, one other thing, you have to get your father's approval as well."

"Crap, crap, crap..."Alex mumbles all the way upstairs, knowing there's no way in hell she's going to that party.

Lorelai shakes her head and laughs. "Nice try though sweetie." Lorelai calls up to her.


	30. They kicked me out

The doorbell rings as Lorelai is finishing cleaning up. When she opens the door, right away she gives the person on the other side a look.

"Hi Mrs. danes."

"Hi Kevin, what are you doing here?"

"I was hoping I could talk to Alex."

Lorelai just stares at him.

"Look, I no I'm probably everyone's least favorite person in your family right now...but I really want to talk to Alex and be involved."

"You say that now, what's supposed to make me think you won't just turn around and leave her and the baby?"

"Because, I wouldn't do that to her....I love her."

"I think all of us should sit down and talk together."

"All of us?"

"Yes. Us, you, Alex, and your parents. Have you told your parents yet?"

He shakes his head. "No..I haven't, they are gonna kill me."

Lorelai sighs, and beings sympathizing for the kid. She knows what he's going through, how his whole life is just turned upside down so suddenly. "Listen, how about you go talk to them, then come back here with them tonight and we can all talk. Then, you and Alex can have some time alone to talk as well."

He nods. "Thanks Mrs. Danes."

"Please, call me Lorelai."

"Okay, thanks..Lorelai." He turns and goes home to tell his parents.

Alex comes down the stairs a couple minutes later. "Hey mom, who was that at the door?"

"Oh, it was Kevin."

"Kevin was here!? What did you say to him? How come he didn't want to talk to me?"

"Relax honey. He does want to talk to you, but first I told him to go home and talk to his parents, then have them come over tonight and we can all talk."

"But don't you think I should talk to him alone?"

"Yes sweetie, you should and you will. First we are all going to have a family talk."

"Yeah..I guess that's probably a good idea."

"It is, trust me."

"Mommyyyyyyy!!!" Five whiny kids interrupt them from upstairs.

"I'll help you out with them mom."

"Thanks kiddo." They walk up the stairs together. The kids are still calling Lorelai's name.

"Remind me why I had 12 kids?"

Alex laughs. "Come on mom, I'll take the girls and you take the boys."

"Oh that's real fair, I take care of three and you only get two."

"Their your kids mom."

"Good point."

After settling the kids down and teaching them how to scratch their chicken pox without actually scratching them, Alex walks down the hall to her room, hoping to talk to Madison.

"Hey." Alex greets her sister, who is sitting at the computer desk in their room.

Madison ignores her, so Alex pulls up a chair and sits right next to her.

"Must you sit right there."

"I'm not moving until you talk to me."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Why not? We always used to talk."

"Used to, being the operative words."

"Come on Maddy."

"Why should I talk to you?"

"Because I'm your sister."

"That's never meant anything to you in the past three years."

"What are you talking about?"

Madison angrily pushes the keyboard in, rattling the whole desk. Then turns around, facing Alex.

"Ever since you started high school, almost four years ago now, you changed into this completely different person. You ditched your best friend..and you ditched me. We used to talk all the time. We used to hang out all the time. We used to be really close...I thought we told each other everything. I used to look up to you."

"I'm guessing the key word is used to."

"No shit sherlock."

Alex is shocked, Madison never usually talks like that. "Then tell me how to fix it."

"I don't know right now." Madison stands up, walks over to the closet and grabs her jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk." Just as Madison is about to leave the room, she is stopped by her sister's cry.

"Madison..please...I really need you right now. I'm sorry I have been such a jerk to you...but you are more than my sister...your like...practically my best friend and I really need you, now more than anything."

She smiles sadly and instantly takes off her jacket, then goes over to her sister and gives her a big hug. "Its okay, I'm here for you...that's all I really wanted to hear."

"What?"

"An apology."

Madison hands Alex a tissue.

"Thanks.."

"You're welcome. So..you think we could talk now? And, you know, catch up on stuff."

Alex smiles. "That'd be great."

After a long talk, the girls are back to giggling together and talking about everything and anything. They hear the doorbell ring from upstairs. "Oh, that must be Kevin and his parents. You want to come?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, come say hi, I mean, I'm going to need to my best friend with me."

"Great, let's go."

They get downstairs and open the door. What confuses them is that Kevin is standing on the other side, without his parents, and bags.

"Where are your parents?"

"I went over and told them like your mom said..then they kicked me out."

"They what!?"

Lorelai and Luke come around the bend. "What's going on here?"

"Kevin, where are your parents?"

"They kicked me out."


	31. Rule number1 never make Lorelai Angry

"What do you mean they kicked you out?"

He rubs the back of his neck nervously. "I did what you said. I went over and told them and they said I was a disgrace and they don't want anything to do with me or the baby or Alex…so they told me to pack my bags and get out.. I don't know what I'm supposed to do now. I don't have a job, I'm going to be a senior next year and I was planning on going to college after that-" Alex cuts him off, stepping in front of Lorelai.

"You can still go to college Kevin, really..if you just..want to forget that I even told you I was pregnant. It's okay, I understand."

He takes Alex's hand. "No, I want to be around…I just…don't know what to do."

She smiles. "Yeah, I don't know what to do either."

Lorelai interrupts them. "Why don't you two come inside, Kevin, you can stay here in the guestroom for tonight. Right now, I have a call to make." The kids walk inside, Alex helps Kevin with his bags.

"Mom, wait, you aren't going to call his parents are you?"

Lorelai picks up the phone and dials the number. "Of course I am."

"But mom-"

"No Alex, it's not right. You don't just abandon your kid like that."

"Great," Lorelai hangs up the phone. "No answer, I'm going over there."

"Mrs. Danes I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why"

"They don't…um..well..they don't like you."

"Uh-oh, big mistake." Alex mutters to Kevin.

"Excuse me?"

Kevin puts his hands up in defense. "It's not me, just them. I think you guys are great-"

"I'll be back." Lorelai states, fuming mad as she storms out of the house. However, this leaves Alex, Madison, Kevin and Luke all in the foyer together, Luke eyeing Kevin up and down.

"I should probably go upstairs….I'm sure there is something I could be doing." Madison says in a hurry and rushes upstairs.

"Mr. Danes." Kevin says politely, trying to shake his hand.

"You know, I ought to throw you out of this house right now." Luke says sternly, with his arms crossed. You can practically see the steam emanating from his ears.

"I understand sir." Kevin picks up his bags to leave.

"But, I'm not going to." Before dropping his bags, he looks to him to see whether or not he's joking. Once he notices that he's being serious, he slowly placing his bags bag to their place on the floor.

"Okay..thanks."

"Let's get one thing straight though punk, just because my wife and I are letting you stay here tonight, does not mean I do not want to kill you for getting my daughter pregnant."

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

An awkward silence hangs over the group, until Alex breaks it. "Dad, would it be okay if I show Kevin where the guest room is?"

"No, you stay here. I'll show him."

"Dad."

"No, go check on your brothers and sisters."

"Fine."

Luke leads Kevin to the guestroom, once the boy is all the way inside, Luke walks in behind him and shuts the door.

"Alright listen up. You got my daughter pregnant, you are going to be there every damn step of the way or I swear that all that'll be left of you is that stupid hat." Luke threatens him.

"Yes sir." He replies, scared.

"You will not hurt her. Understand?"

"I'd never hurt her Mr. Danes, I love her."

"You better not, it'll be the last thing you do." With that said, Luke leaves the room.

Meanwhile at Kevin's house: Lorelai has just arrived and marches up the front porch steps, banging heavily on the door.

"Oh, hello Lorelai." Kevin's mom, Diane, answers the door.

"Oh hello Diane." Lorelai replies in the same snotty attitude that Diane has toward her.

"What do you want Lorelai?"

"I want to know why you kicked your son out."

"I don't have time for this." She tries to shut the door on her, but Lorelai sticks her foot in the way and pushes it back open.


	32. Lorelai goes to jail

"I am not going anywhere."

"It's not my fault you can't control your own children."

"Excuse me?"

"It figures at least one of your daughters would get pregnant at a young age." Diane says in a snobby attitude.

"My daughter got pregnant because she slept with your son. It takes two to have sex."

"We don't tolerate getting pregnant at young ages around here, that is why we kicked Kevin out."

"You kicking him out makes you a hypocrite."

"It does not, I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh please, you know exactly what I'm talking about. You were easier than a kindergarten spelling test in high school."

"Take that back!"

"I'm not taking back the truth!" Both women lunge at each other, pulling hair and pushes and hitting each other. The fight get's bad and Diane's neighbor calls the police, thinking there is some crime going on next door. The police arrive and take both women down to the station for questioning. After paying a small 50 dollar fine for disturbing the peace in the neighborhood, Lorelai goes outside and calls Luke.

"Hey, I need you to come pick me up."

"Where are you?"

"Well…I'm kind of…at the police station."

"What!?"

"Luke it's a long story, please just come get me."

"Fine, I'll be there in ten minutes."

Luke gets to the station a little later and sees his wife sitting on the cold, hard pavement crying. He jumps out of the car as fast as he can and rushes over to her side.

"Lorelai! Are you okay? What happened?"

"It's embarrassing." She says, putting her head down. The fight is not the reason she is crying.

"Tell me."

"I got into a fight with Diane."

Luke lifts her chin and sees Lorelai's face all red and black and blue. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

Just then, Diane walks by with her husband. "Tell your piece of trash daughter to stay away from my family with that baby."

Lorelai makes a move to attack, but Luke holds her back. He wanted to rip Diane's head off for saying that about his daughter, but he knows that Lorelai needs him more.

"Well she looks worse, so it looks like you won. What's there to cry about?" He asks, trying to make her laugh. It works a little, but not enough.

"How could this of happened Luke?"

"Well you went over there."

"No, no. I'm not talking about the fight. I'm talking about Alex getting pregnant."

"Oh..right."

"Everything was so easy with Rory and Chris, they were good kids. We never had to worry about them sleeping with people, and drinking. But with Alex…I just..I don't know what I did wrong."

"Hey hey, shh..its okay. It's not just you, it's the both of us. We are in this together, no matter what happens with our kids."

She smiles. "I love you so much Luke."

"I love you too. Now what'd you say we get home, after all, you must be tired after being arrested and everything."

"I wasn't arrested Luke."

"Did you get a mug shot taken?" He asks as they walk to the care, she pushes him.

"Woah, calm down, I didn't mean it. Pull back slugger." He says sarcastically and laughs.

Lorelai just rolls her eyes, gives him a kiss and gets into the car. "Let's just go home. We need to pick up my jeep on the way."


	33. Two weeks later

Over the next two weeks things began to slowly start to settle down. Luke got Kevin a job at the diner and allowed him to turn Luke's dad's office above the diner into a small apartment for himself. Kevin has constantly been trying to talk with his parents, but they don't want any part of it. So one friday Luke, Chris, Danny and Kevin went over to his house to help move his stuff out, including his bed, desk and dresser, as well as his computer and pretty much everything in his room. That afternoon Alex came over to the diner as well and helped the boys set everything up. Kevin was extremely grateful for all that the Danes family was helping him with.

Alex's seventeenth birthday came and went like any other birthday. They had a family dinner, including Kevin and Gabby. She opened some presents, ,ate cake, played some bored games and had a great time.

The whole town has found out about Alex being pregnant, and have been beyond supportive. However, when she runs into her classmates from junior year around town, then waste no time picking on her, teasing her and bullying her. Kevin, Gabby, and Alex have become very close within these past two weeks and are constantly together. However, Alex and Kevin are not a couple right now, they decided that it'd be better if they just stay friends for a little bit until they decide what they really want. Kevin promises her he will be there for her regardless of whether or not Alex wants to be a couple. Alex's decision to keep her baby was entirely her own, and everyone has supported that. Although she's still very much scared out of her mind, she's really been doing a great job of keeping herself healthy.

Now that's enough about Alex for now. Her older brother, Chris, still eighteen, is preparing to go off to college in two months. He's still single, however he has dated a few girls in high school, but he wasn't serious about them. He still hasn't talked to his dad about him not playing baseball in college. He pretended to go to tryouts and pretended to get accepted onto the team, just to make his dad happy. He did, however, talk to his mom about it and she has been constantly trying to get him to talk to Luke before he figures it out on his own.

The rest of what the all the other kids, Including the oldest, Rory, will be revealed as the story continues to unfold.

Its two days after Alex's seventeenth birthday, making it July 10th. Rory took Justin, Tommy, Kylie and Melissa to the park today. Lorelai is at the diner with Jeffery and Luke. The rest of the kids are out around town.

Jeff and Lorelai are eating lunch together, Luke is serving them. Just as Lorelai starts to eat her burger, she's interrupted by her soon to be 13 year old daughter Jacqueline.

"Mom! Guess what!" She yells and swoops into the chair next to her little brother, stealing his french fries.

"Hey! Get your own!"

"What's up kiddo?"

"I got asked out."

Luke walks by as his little girl says this.

"You what?"

"You did?"

"Yeah, by Tyler." Both girls continuing talking, ignoring both Luke and Jeff.

"Aw, honey that's great."

"Could I go to the movies with him tonight at the B.W.R. Theater in town?"

"No way in hell." Luke says sternly.

Jackie rolls her eyes. "Can I mom?"

"I don't know Jackie." She says hesintantly.

"Pleaseee mom, please please please."

"I don't know that I want you going on a date alone with a boy just yet."

"Why not? Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you sweetie, but you are only 12."

"I'm going to be 13 soon."

"I know, why don't you see if Jake will go with you guys."

"Mommmmm, noooo. I don't need my twin brother with me." She whines.

"Pick someone because you aren't going alone."

She thinks for a minute. "I pick Madison."

"I pick that she doesn't go at all." Luke butts in.

"Daddy, why don't you want me to go?"

"You shouldn't be hanging out with boys this young."

"I'm not gonna do anything, I promise. We just want to see a movie."

"No, I don't agree with this. You aren't going and that's that."

Luke clears the plates and walks around the counter, Jackie follows.

"No, why can't I go?"

"Because I said so."

"You let Alex and Madison go out by themselves on dates."

"And look where that led your sister!"

"Dad I'm not Alex!"

"You are not going Jacqueline and that's it!"

"Dad!"

"No, I don't want to hear it." Luke slams the plates onto the counter and storms out of the diner. Everyone turns their heads and stares at Jacqueline, who quietly sits down on the stool and starts crying. Lorelai rushes to her daughters side, rubbing her back and giving her a hug.

"Shh..honey it's okay."

"I'm..I'm..not like Alex mom, I promise."

"Shhh..I know sweetie, I know. I have a better idea, how about you invite Tyler over to the house for dinner and a movie and I promise to leave you two alone in the living room. I'll only come in to bring you popcorn, the rest of the night I'll keep my distance and be right in the kitchen if you need me."

Jackie wipes her eyes and smiles, giving her mom a hug back. "Okay, that sounds like fun...but mom...what do I wear?"

Lorelai laughs. "Oh kiddo, don't worry. I'll help you with that."


	34. FatherDaughter Lunch

"Thanks mom."

"Anytime. Now you stay here with Jeff, I'm going to go find your dad and talk to him."

"Okay."

Lorelai leaves the diner to find Luke pacing back and forth on the sidwalk outside. She grabs his arm to stop him from walking past her.

"Luke, stop."

"There is no way she is dating."

"Why not?"

"Because she can't, she is banned from dating."

That makes Lorelai laugh a little. "Luke, honey, you can't ban her from dating."

"I'm her father."

"I know honey, but you can't tell her who she can date."

"She's 12 Lorelai, I get to tell her what to do until she's 40 and I say, no dating."

"Why are you being so strict with her? You weren't this way with Rory, Alex and Madison."

"Well maybe if I was stricter with Alex, then she wouldn't be having a kid at 17!" He snaps and Lorelai steps back a little.

"Hey! You need to calm down, this isn't fair to your daughter. You have a crushed kid in that diner who thinks her own dad doesn't trust her."

Luke sighs and rubs the back of his head, feeling guilty for how hard he came down on Jacqueline. "I trust her, its the boys I don't trust."

Lorelai smiles and gives her husband a hug. "I know hun, I know, but she's growing up. She's a great kid, I'm sure she will be just fine. I made a deal with her that rather than her and Tyler going out to the movies, they could come to our house and have dinner and watch a movie."

"I guess that's a little better."

"It is. But before that happens, you need to sit down and talk to your daughter."

"Oh man, I'm not good at the whole, young girls, sharing my feelings thing. That's a mother daughter thing."

"It can be a father daughter thing too. Now go, I'll tell Ceasar to take over. You go take Jacqueline out for some lunch or ice cream or something and talk."

"Alright..I guess some lunch would be good."

"Good." She leads him back into the diner and over to the table where the two kids are.

"Hey Jeff, you want to go get some ice cream?"

"Sure, see ya dad. See ya Jackie." She goes out with her 11 year old son, leaving Luke and Jackie at the table alone.

"So..uh..you want to go out and get something to eat?"

"Not with you." She says, upset, and turns in her chair so that she is facing the window. Luke sits on the chair next to her.

"Listen, I know you don't want to talk to me right now, but I'd really like to spend some time with you. Remember when you and Jake were little and we used to go camping and fishing every couple of weekends. Then other times the three of us would go to a baseball game together, or to the park when you were really little."

"Yeah, I remember. Me, you and Jake. Never just me and you."

He can tell that they really need to talk, just the two of them. "Come on, let's go somewhere else to talk some more."

She nods in agreement and follows her dad out to the car, where they drive a little while to Sniffy's, where friend's of Luke's parents work and own. They get a table, order something to drink, then let an awkward silence settle between them.

"Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"When Jake and I were little, did you always do everything with both of us because you wanted to have a boy around so that you wouldn't have to deal with a girl as much?"

"What? No way, that's crazy."

"Then how come you never want to hang out with just me?"

He sighs. "I don't know. I just figured it was easier. You guys are twins, so it was easy to do thing with you guys at the same time."

"But you've spent time with just you and Jake before."

"I know."

"Then how come you never want to spend time with me?"

"I figured you are getting to an age where its not cool to hang out with your dad. You'd rather hang out with your mom and sisters."

She moves closer to her dad. "Oh dad, no, I love hanging out with them, but I love hanging out with you too. I like going camping, and fishing. I like playing sports and getting mud and grass stains all over my clothes. I still like all that stuff..I'm just getting older."

"That's what scares me."

"That I'm getting older?"

"Yeah. I remember you when you were little, you weren't like your sisters. You liked to hang out with me and the boys. You didn't mind playing in the dirt, you didn't mind going camping and sleeping in a tent. Now you are...getting older."

She blushes, kind of embarrassed. "That doesn't mean I don't want to stop hanging out with you dad....I really love spending time with you." She says, and starts to make herself a little upset. Luke quickly moves over and pulls her onto his lap, giving her a big hug.

"And I really love spending time with you too. How about we make a time every weekend or a certain night of the week where the two of us hang out?"

"That sounds like a great idea."

"Good." Jackie goes back to her seat. After the order and their food comes, they talk and laugh and catch up while they eat.

"So dad, does this mean you still trust me?"

"I will always trust you kiddo. It's those punks called boys that I won't ever trust around you."

"Fair enough...but could Tyler still come over tonight? I really think you'll like him dad."

"I doubt that."

"Dad, what are you worried about? We are just kids."

"Fine, he can come over."

"Yes! Thank you daddy! And can we watch the movie on the TV in the basement?"

"No way, you will watch it on the TV upstairs in the living room where your mother and I can keep an eye on you."

"Fine..I guess that's fair." She agrees with her dad. "But don't come into the room like every five minutes okay?"

"I can't promise that kid." He says and grins, she rolls her eyes and laughs. Then they both go back to enjoying their father daughter lunch together.


	35. Good Surprise

Jaqueline is anxiously awaiting Tyler's arrival. She is upstairs with her sisters and mom, who are helping her pick out an outfit to wear. Meanwhile, downstairs, Chris, Danny, Jake, Jeff and Luke are pacing in the living room. Luke gets the boys to go upstairs to there rooms once they hear the doorbell ring.

When Luke opens the door, he is shocked to see a scrawny kid, with big glasses and curly brown hair, holding flowers.

"Hi, you must be Jaqueline's dad. I'm Tyler."

"How ya doing Tyler? Come on in, make yourself at home." Luke drags the kid inside, so glad to see that this kid is actually a normal twelve year old boy, with asthma and glasses and freckles.

"Thank you."

"Dad, is that Tyler?" She calls from upstairs.

"Yeah! Come on down, don't make him wait."

After a few hello's, Lorelai and Luke get the kids some popcorn for them to have while they watch a movie. Then they go into the kitchen, where Chris, Alex, Madison, Danny, Jake, Jeff, Kylie, and Melissa are all waiting.

"What are you all doing in here?"

"We want to see what Tyler looks like."

"Yeah, we wanna know!" The twins cheer.

"Excuse me, you two need to get ready for bed, its 7:30."

"Come on, we just want to see."

"Yeah mom, let us see and then I'll put them to bed for you." Alex offers.

"Fine, come on." All of them pile up in the doorway and pop it open a crack, and spy on them. Jacqueline turns around and sees 10 heads poking through the door. She gives them an evil look and shoos them away.

"Okay girls, bed time."

"Fine." The complain a little bit, but follow their older sisters upstairs. All the boys go upstairs as well, leaving Luke and Lorelai down in the kitchen alone....

**Authors Note: Okay I'm getting stuck on a storyline. I really really need help. I don't want to make the whole story about Alex, but at the same time, its a huge storyline. So I need some other ideas for this story. Help me pleaseeee!!!! thanks everyone.**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: I'll keep writing this story if anyone is interested in still reading it. The only thing is I need story ideas please! Any storyline, I'll write almost anything, so any ideas are welcome! Thanks!**


End file.
